


Alliance of The Chosen Ones

by Sarsbabe77



Series: Warlock-Nephilims of the Lightwood-Banes [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Did I mention EveryOne of my OCs is Gay, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Logic, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love at First Sight, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Original Clace Child(ren), Original Hybrid Malec Children, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parabatai Bond, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Past Miscarriage, Plot Twists, Post Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Random Encounters, Raziel (Shadowhunters), References to Depression, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threatened Miscarriage, Time Skips, Warlock-Nephilim Hybrids, bondmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsbabe77/pseuds/Sarsbabe77
Summary: 5 different interspecies factions coexisting in the Shadow realms.4 Warlock-Nephilim siblings equipped with a multitude of capabilities and mystical abilities.3 InterHybrid intrepid intelligent members rounding up the merry band.2 sets of complementary Parabatai pairs thrive and flourish within.1 taskforce gathered and conceptualized by a Divine being - Lord Raziel himself.Follow their footsteps as they skip and hop along to the beat of their synchronized lives ahead.





	1. Alliance Anew

**Author's Note:**

> Products purely of my own imagination, no affiliations whatsoever with anyone or anything else, done entirely on mobile phone platform.
> 
> Please Do Always Heed the Tags, of Every Chapter.
> 
> *NO REPOSTING / NO UNAUTHORIZED TRANSLATIONS*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the members of the Alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a Significant time jump here folks.
> 
> Like a 20 year one. *Winks*

**January 4th 2039 - Location : Unspecificied**

A fine filmy drizzle streamed steadily down as the last days of winter fizzled out to begin ushering in an anticipated spring, the shimmery sun about to make its way down to its abode over the far horizon.

Somewhere in the distance, the faint chirping of birds drifted through, dancing on wisps of a light breeze, still fairly cool, even refreshing. A gurgling brook shone in its lonely path down in between sporadic sets of fir trees and other accompanying foliage.

From seemingly thin air, out lunged a snarling drooling Werewolf, completely turned, its feral eyes gleaming ethereally emerald, claws unsheathed. The male grey Downworlder then stood swaying unsteadily, alone - unusual for Werewolves who were always with a Pack member of their own.

A few steps behind him came a young Shadowhunter, rushing over then coming to an abrupt halt; brandishing a glittering Seraph blade, with an uncommon insignia on its hilt, an apparent combination of both the Warlocks' and Shadowhunters' ones. An intricately carved bow and quiver of runed arrows was securely strapped across his broad back. He stood slightly hunched over in a defensive crouch, his form surprisingly tall, aura authoritative and presence one of dominance.

His eyes were an astounding gleaming pair of feline gold orbs, framed by curly dark lashes; his brows thick and dark like his hair, which curled rather charmingly behind his ears. A complexion of tanned peaches and cream peeked through in between segments covered with various runes - all drawn by his siblings and parents themselves. Lips pressed together beneath an aristocratic nose, chin tucked in as he gazed unerringly at his target.

They both stood there, simply breathing quite harshly, neither moving a muscle otherwise.

"Mika!" The sudden call shattered the enforced hush of their surroundings.

Startled out of his reverie, the feral Werewolf's wild eyes jerked towards the origins of the voice, just as another Shadowhunter dashed up to the first.

In the split second it took for both young men to nod at each other, the Werewolf reached out both of his arms towards the newly-arrived Shadowhunter, his dangerous claws approaching his target's vulnerable neck menacingly.

"Down, Ray!" 'Mika' yelled out urgently as he drew an arrow from his quiver and aimed it high up - straight into the semi-cloudy afternoon sky - his movements lightning quick, evident of years of practice.

'Ray' had reflexively obeyed even as his companion had first grasped the arrow, and curled his lithe frame into a self-protective crouch, hunkering down into a squat - his own set of bow and arrows which he'd held in both hands pulled in close to his torso. He ducked his dark head into his own chest - just in time to avoid being slashed by the attacking Werewolf's long curved claws.

"Mika, Ray! What -" a young female Shadowhunter had appeared some distance behind 'Ray', her Seraph blade drawn out at the ready.

"Sophie, get down!" A second young woman cried out, both of her arms thrown out to drape over the first, pulling her down into a defensive posture closer to the ground - both heads of beautifully done up dark braids pressed together.

With a low whistle and a loud whooshing sound, Mika's arrow split neatly into four separate parts, each dispersing into various directions, lobbing high up into the air then curving downwards to stab themselves into the soft earth below - forming a magical glimmering shield around the four young Shadowhunters.

Slashing wildly - unsuccessfully - at the new impenetrable barrier, his claws bouncing off it and driving him even wilder, the Werewolf then attempted to break it down by throwing himself against it - only to bounce comically off its side and get thrown off with his body's own momentum, crashing haphazardly into a nearby hedge of bushes, emitting a series of enraged whines. He tried getting up but his fur appeared to be caught within the bushes' brambles, and so he gave up and sat there gnashing his fangs, howling intermittently in frustration.

"Whoa there, Jason, look at that! An actual feral Wolf!"

"What in Raziel's name - Jonas, stay away from him! Don't move a muscle."

"Rayan, you cheated, you can't use that on me, I'm your Parabatai, I need to protect you, man!"

Three new male Shadowhunters appeared on the scene - all with Parabatai runes etched out on their inner forearms - all coming to a startled stop when they spotted the struggling Werewolf partially entangled in the bushes nearby.

A cacophony of raucous laughter floated from within the shield - a Warlock's inborn skill - the merry sounds muffled from the barrier's effect. All four young warriors within were laughing their heads off; both ladies clutching each other's hands, Mika with one large hand patting Ray's upper back rather proprietarily, while Ray hung onto his strong arm with one hand, his other pressed to muffle his own gleeful chuckles.

With dapper snaps of fingers of both hands, Mika disintegrated his shield - and his arrow reshaped itself onto the ground in front of him. Ray reached down and retrieved it as he stood straight up, coming shoulder to shoulder with Mika, relinquishing the arrow to its owner, then turning towards his Parabatai, joining him with swift strides.

"Sorry, Ethan, didn't mean to upset you," Rayan spoke up contritely even as he was enveloped into a familiar bear hug from his partner.

"Nope, partly my fault for not being quick enough to follow your lead," Ethan replied with a self-deprecating shake of his dark blond head, both young men trading knowing smirks, linking their Parabatai-runed forearms and briefly pressing their foreheads together - clear cornflower blue eyes locking with intriguing hazel feline ones - their movements seasoned and fluid.

"Well excuse yourselves in front of your Parabatai-less leader, why don't you?!" Mika huffed quite indignantly, his golden cat eyes betraying the fond gleam within, his lips curving into a gorgeous grin at the display right before him.

"Oh come off it, big bro, we know you know how much hero worship you 'suffer', eh Nads?" Sophie scoffed smartly, nudging 'Nads' at the elbow, earning herself a cheerful wink in return.

"Nothing wrong with a little taste of Parabatai PDA, huh Parabatai?" Jonas lobbied cheekily at Jason, who responded with a fuzzily fond chuckle, shooting Mika apologetic glances.

Mika was leveling all six of his companions with his trademark death glare - eerily similar to his Dad's - then waved his right hand in a nonchalant manner - an exact replica of his Papa's - gesturing commandingly at the still struggling Werewolf.

"Do your thing, Ray-ray," he uttered triumphantly, resulting in yet another round of mirth erupting from five of his brethren - the sixth sputtering in indignant disbelief, arms already in motion to carry out Mika's command.

With a whistling whoosh, Rayan's arrow surged through the air and embedded itself into the wriggling Werewolf's right calf - howls of enraged agony rose from him, even as he began the painful process of turning back into his human form - tendrils of a Warlock's magic spell unleashing from the enchanted arrow, weaving up his leg to spread throughout his body.

A young tanned naked man now lay exhausted amongst the bushes, his lower body covered in clumps of foliage, brown eyes clear for the first time in hours, gazing at the group of gathered Shadowhunters in gratitude.

"Thank you, Chosen Ones," he gushed, then brushed away his stream of tears. "I'm so sorry, Sir Daniel, I didn't mean to - Sir Rayan, you're not hurt, are you?! I didn't -"

"No, Anton, you didn't, I'm fine, thank you," Rayan swiftly reassured the trembling young man, smiling kindly as he approached him to remove the arrow, gesturing at Sophie to follow him with one crooked forefinger and a familiar wink.

Sophie rushed over at his bidding, her own pretty hazel cat eyes glowing fondly within her creamy peach countenance. Using her left thumb, she pressed onto the gorgeous green opal encrusted on the intricately carved adamas ring adorning her right middle forefinger - revealing a fine golden powder stored within the opal's resting perch, the opal supported by tiny springs made from amazingly adaptable adamas. She then hovered her ring above the Werewolf's sluggishly bleeding leg, nodding at Rayan to carry out his task.

"Deep breath now, this will hurt," Rayan warned a split second before pulling his arrow free with one swift strong tug, his left hand applying necessary pressure above the deep gash. The Werewolf was distracted by how his rescuer's runed golden skin seemed to glow ethereally as viewed through his blurry vision.

Howls of pain shot through the darkening skies, as Sophie quickly pinched a tiny amount of the golden powder and sprinkled it liberally over the Werewolf's wound, her rosy lips uttering a Warlock's incantation, and the torn flesh and skin repaired itself in mere seconds.

"My turn now, Anton, we're sorry for having to subject you to all this, and for laughing at your fall into these bushes earlier," 'Nads' gushed quite endearingly, her glittering golden feline eyes fixed onto Anton's pain-glazed ones. He shook his head vehemently and returned her sweet smile, a new film of tears welling up at the kindness given him.

Her deft hands had already pulled out her peridot pendant from where it perched on its adamas chain, hanging prettily from her slender golden-skinned nape. Once again Anton was struck by how otherwordly these four Shadowhunters appeared to be. They were all runed, yes, yet all had mesmerizing feline eyes - traits of born Warlocks.

As she gently and carefully tilted his head back and angled her pendant so that a few drops of clear liquid dripped into the back of his throat, Anton thought that all the glossy pictures depicting the famed Lightwood-Bane children did them little justice indeed.

They were much more iridiscent and charming in person, each one as attractive and gorgeous as their siblings, bearing some resemblance to one another in various ways. Anton gulped down the sweet nectar, and relished the warming sensation as it took its effect.

"That neutralizes the Seelie's potion you were given last night," explained 'Nads' or Naomi Nadia Lightwood-Bane as he knew her to be. 

"Thank you, Lady Naomi, Lady Sophia," he called out in a tremulous tone, head bowed in respect.

With a friendly pat on his arm, Naomi rose and walked back to where her siblings stood with their friends in a semi-circle. 

Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane stepped forward and offered Anton his own trench coat - an expensive looking leather one - grinning slightly mischievously. Anton stared briefly at it, his mouth half open to form a polite refusal, only to pause at the twinkle in Daniel's golden cat eyes - rendering Anton quite speechless, pinned by Daniel's focused gaze - friendly yet firm.

"Cover yourself up huh Anton; I really don't like it when my little sisters are exposed to other men's 'assets' - not that I expose them to mine, mind you - Papa would most likely smite me with a snap of his fingers, before Dad gets to unleash one of his killer death glares on me, Ray-Ray would never -"

He never finished his rambling sentence, as Naomi's menacing staff whacked him smartly across his shoulders - not quite as sharply or strongly as usual - just enough to stop his tittering tirade, causing him to throw his head back in delighted laughter.

Anton hastened to pluck the proffered trench coat from Daniel's jerky hands and hurriedly threw it over himself as he struggled to a shaky stand, tying the belt tight around his waist, the coat's length trailing on the sandy ground, being a bit too long for his 5 foot 5 inched frame. 

"Again with that childish nickname! I'm already 20, Mikael, I'd appreciate it if you kindly used my birth given name, Dad chose it for me -"

"Okay, alright, I'm sorry, Rayan Damon, dearest baby brother of mine -" mumbled dutifully as Daniel engulfed the object of his current affections in an obnoxiously tight pacifying hug, exchanging knowing grins with Ethan.

Ethan Benedict Herondale shook his dark blond head, dusky blue eyes glittering with mirth. Authoritative captain of their team he may be, yet Daniel never passed up a chance to tease his siblings mercilessly - it was his way of sharing his deepseated familial love - and they all adored him endlessly for it.

Standing to Ethan's right, Jonas Manuel Hawkeye-Silverstream exchanged gleeful looks of his own with his Parabatai of 3 years, having exchanged their vows at the age of 15. Both he and partner Jason Miguel Whitecrane-Goldstone had been best friends since they were still in diapers; their parents having been longtime close comrades.

Running his hand through his honey-brown loose curls, Jason's attractive amber eyes twinkled as he returned his Parabatai's happy gaze. He was struck by the sudden surge of increased endorphins within his inner being, when Jonas stared deep into his eyes, their shared feelings apparently mutual, though neither young man ever dared to voice any of it out in the open.

Now Jason's golden complexion was gradually darkening into a becoming blush, which he tried desperately to cover by fiddling with his adamas-framed glasses with both hands, fingers trembling slightly in his anxiety.

Cerulean eyes brilliantly crinkling within his tanned peachy cream complexion, Jonas shook his head of dark wavy hair ruefully, one strong hand reaching up to grasp his dear Parabatai's nearest one, only to slowly yet surely bring it to his own rapidly beating heart. They both stared at each other for several heartbeats, a sudden hush befelling their surroundings.

"Ahem, do excuse yourselves, you pair of lovebirds; hm, Jonas, see I made a pun there, since your name means Dove doesn't it; we really need to get back to the Institute 'cause it's getting dark, before Dad sends out a search party or Papa gets Grandpa Luke to head one of his own -"

"For Raziel's sake, Mika, please don't turn your incessant teasing on J2M huh, it's bad enough -" Ethan began with his cornflower eyes scrunched up comically - much like his Dad's - even as he flung both arms dramatically into the air - like his Mom was wont to do in times of exasperation.

"Do excuse all this drama, Anton, it's pretty normal stuff and goings-on, you know; it's how we relieve ourselves from all that stress," Naomi was explaining helpfully to a bewildered blinking Anton, who tilted his dark head to one side in apparent acquiscence, huge eyes fixed upon the 5 now socially squabbling young men in the middle of seemingly nowhere.

From her position next to Naomi, Sophia Serena's slender frame fairly vibrated in her miserable attempts to contain herself - only to end up squealing in sheer delight, skipping in place and gripping onto her big sister's - only 2 months older - shoulders and shaking them quite vigorously.

"I knew it, all along! They love each other, Nads, like, love-love you know -"

"Benedict, a little help, if you could, please, thank you! I can't get to my stele when I'm being shaken like this!"

"Ah ha, shaken not stirred, my darling Nadia?!" An errant Daniel sprouted with a gleaming golden-eyed twinkle - Rayan covered his eyes with one hand in his secondhand embarrassment.

"20th century literary classics are not meant to be wilfully quoted like that, Mikael, and you so know it, so stop -" Jonas was working himself up into a frenzy, cerulean eyes wide in his self-righteous tirade, only refraining from launching himself at their fearless leader by virtue of his beloved Jason's warm hand still pressed onto his chest - though now in a placating manner above all else.

"Now, now, Jon, you're a sweet guy, hm, don't let Mika ruffle your feathers -" Jason began, only to pause thoughtfully, then wince ruefully, as -

"Oh ho, I ruffled his feathers, did I really - not such a symbol of peace now are you, mi amigo Jonas, dove that you are hm -" Daniel Mikael was on a veritable roll - even Anton snorted at that one, then hastily covered his mouth with both hands at Rayan's indignant glance.

"Daniel Mikael, that's quite enough out of you-"

"Now, Ben, thanks ever so -" Naomi threw out, her arms struggling to contain the force of nature that was a shrilly squealing Sophia Serena.

"Anton, hold on to someone - not either of the girls, mind, Uncle Magnus will turn you into some hideous life form rarely seen in all the Realms, if either of his princessas were touched without their explicit consent - " With a flurry of quick sure moves, Ethan Benedict drew out a gleaming golden Portal rune and activated it with a push of his free hand, opening up a golden gate - beyond was the foyer of the New York Shadowhunters' Institute.

"Don't think this is the end of things here, Mikael, Papa will get a full detailed report from me, I'll be sure to include all that you've said while Anton was still trapped in those bushes -" Rayan Damon declared decisively, offering an arm for said Werewolf to grasp on to in an almost absentminded gesture.

"You need to hold on to one of us to be able to use our Portals properly - Lord Raziel only knows where you might end up if not, being an unauthorized user," Jason explained to a puzzled Anton in kind polite tones, earning a happy nod of understanding in return.

With a bevy of footfalls they all trudged through the Portal, stepping out onto the tastefully furnished foyer of the acclaimed New York Institute.

Right in front of a handsome pair of all too familiar beings - a tall strapping domineering Head Shadowhunter and his dazzling gorgeous (grand) High Warlock husband.

Struck dumb, quite literally, by the appearance of the pair of parents before them, all four Lightwood-Bane siblings instantly changed their demeanours - morphing into their parents' children before Anton's bewildered starstruck eyes.

"Papa -" both Daniel and Naomi looked at a deceptively serene Magnus pleadingly, seeking to confide in their Sire father, pausing at the raising of his right forefinger, wedding bangle swinging slightly ominously, even if his penetrating golden gaze held a little twinkle within. He had already detected no injuries or harm of any sort having come to his precious children or their faithful companions.

"Dad -" Rayan and Sophia both aimed their beseeching doe-eyed gazes up at their strict Sire parent, whose wide hazel eyes were sweeping all over the seven Chosen Ones and their rescued Werewolf - who now stood straight upright at attention, in deference to the presence of Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, Head of the New York Institute and Advisor of Alicante, and his husband Magnus, the Grand High Warlock of New York himself, as well as Advisor of the Alliance of Chosen Ones.

"One at a time, please, starting with Captain Daniel Mikael, then down the line, as usual," Alec instructed in a clear, no-nonsense tone - glancing briefly at his husband, who caught the glimmer of a twinkle in those gorgeous hazel orbs; Alec was the beloved Bearer of their charmingly cheerful Daniel, after all -

"Begin and end in brief, concise reports, please - you're all nearly 2 hours late in your return; Magnus had to fend off Luke's pack when they all appeared here at our very doorstep, demanding to go to your rescue, while I've had to deal with waterborne messages from the Seelie Queen, asking about Jason's well-being - I've never been comfortable speaking casually to any body of water, much less that pond full of ducks in our backyard -"

"Now now, Alexander dear -"

"Ducks, Magnus! 11 of them now, there were only 7 at first - you know how Jace feels about them - and it's been eating at me for over 20 years now!"

"It's a side effect of being Parabatai, darling, you know that -"

As the esteemed couple conversed in hushed tones in deference to their youthful audience, a smiling Jonas turned to Anton - who looked as if stars had fallen out of the now night sky and embedded themselves in his eyes; such was his awe of the spectacle before him.

"Well Anton, don't you worry, you're all sorted out now - Great Uncle Magnus will conjure up some food and clothes for you - soon as he's calmed Great Uncle Alec down. Just another day for us here at the New York Institute!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may bring us back to the beginnings of their origins.
> 
> Or it may continue in this timeline then have a diving jump into the past after.
> 
> Like before, this will be a very organic process. *Smiles*


	2. An Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming together.
> 
> Yes, you read that right.
> 
> May not be as straightforward as you think at first. *Wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. It wouldn't be my fic if This didn't come up now, would it?
> 
> Ahem. WARNINGS for Teh Smuts. And Parabatai Feels. As in THOSE type of feels (and feelings too). If any of you are uncomfortable with this Fantasy of Same sex Parabatai actually being able to ....... please feel free to skip this part. 
> 
> HOWEVER please do note that this is set in an AU Future wherein Parabatais can marry each other without any issues whatsoever.
> 
> *Naughty Eyebrow Wriggle *Failure in attempts to copy the expert eyebrow wriggler who is Matthew Quincy Daddario aka Alec Lightwood.
> 
> Disclaimer - all participants of Smut in here are aged 18 and above and I only ever do Mutual Consent.

Cool and a little sticky and oh so wet. 

Followed by warmth and firm pressure ...

"Is this okay, honey?" 

At his partner's shy nod, accompanied by a gust of lust swooping downwards to his swelling groin... as well as deep within his gut, which meant that his Parabatai was getting suitably excited to get things going on.

"Ohh yes!" A deep-voiced utterly sultry moan arose, muffled, from the far wall of Jason's quarters - where Rayan's was.

Where they'd both seen a blushy Rayan Damon be not so subtly pulled along and gently be pushed in through the door, by his own protective (possessive?) Parabatai whose blue eyes had resembled whirls of stormy seas - Rayan allowing himself to be somewhat manhandled despite being a good five inches taller than Ethan.

A series of low thumps and squeaky creaks followed, leaving little to the imagination - even more so as Ethan's usually deep voice now could be very faintly heard as bitten off high-pitched choked gasps - in perfect rhythm with each and every creaky sound.

"Oh wow..." 

"Stop it, you creeper!"

Jason Miguel smiled sweetly as Jonas Manuel smacked him across one of his beautifully shaped muscled biceps - just as he prodded at his partner's now loosened hole with the tip of his painfully engorged cock.

"Wait, Jay, you still have your glasses on - uhhnh!"

Still with a saccharine smile draping his sensuously curved lips, Jason had entered his beloved right to his hilt - stabbing him in his sensitive prostate with his thick fat cock, leveraging almost all of his body weight onto Jonas' bent knees, which he held pressed together bent up to Jonas' own chest.

The effects left Jonas absolutely dizzy with unspeakably delicious pleasure - his voice having completely escaped him, throat closing up on a choked out plaintive wail, hands grasping the soft cotton sheets of his Parabatai's formerly neatly made super single wooden bed. His dark hair fell back from his finely perspiring broad forehead in thick waves - just like his Papi's - as he gazed adoringly up at his now rhythmically thrusting partner, crystal cerulean eyes - exact replicas of his Pop's - crinkling up as he panted and wheezed through taking each and every one of Jason's power pumping actions with relish.

"All the better to see you with, my dear," Jason replied in a laughing teasing tone.

Jonas' handsome features crumpled up in a wry helpless grin, even as he reached up and looped both arms around his beloved Parabatai - his voice being punched out of him in breathy low keening whines as his now swollen hole was rampantly plunged in and out of by Jason's gorgeously formed, beautifully shaped cock - its head flared wide and thick with well-pronounced veins all around its oozing tip, its girth wonderfully plump.

"So amazing, so tight, Jon," Jason gasped reverently, honey curls looping down his temples as he fixed the subject of his burning desires with his blazing amber eyes.

"'Cause you're - ohh! - always so hard -!" was the extent of Jonas' response, his scrunched up lower body now throbbing and pulsing with a myriad of delicious sensations, both within and without.

Jason seemed to swell even bigger at his words, prompting both young men to unleash helpless moans from deep within their chests - all too soon Jonas gave out a piteous wail as his engorged cock spilled over quite abruptly, as Jason shoved in with a fierce prod deep inside him, then settling there with languid little thrusts, as his seed shot into Jonas' gut in hot sporadic spurts.

They never used condoms; Jonas had never wanted to, and Jason was only too glad to comply.

After all, they were each other's firsts.

************************************************

His back propped against a mound of his Parabatai's pillows, the fine golden hairs on his arms standing up as indescribably marvellous tendrils of sensations crept up his spine - curved as it now was as he had both legs tucked under his partner's shoulders - the dark haired hazel cat eyed Warlock-Nephilim poised in between, large hands gripping his firm buttocks tightly as he pounded him into the mattress - their fiery gazes locked onto one another's, their souls bound for both their lifetimes, bodies intimately linked at their grinding groins.

Throwing his dark blond head back with an exultant wail, Ethan Benedict Herondale desperately attempted to catch his breath, both arms being pinned down to Rayan Damon's crazily creaking bed by the very man himself.

They both knew Ethan could break free of the fairly loose hold at any given moment.

They both knew he never would.

Trust - the simple word was extremely valuable to any Shadowhunter - explicitly so for a pair of Parabatais.

Especially so for Parabatais who had also been lovers for the past twelve months - their firsts having been on Ethan's 18th birthday, with Rayan being two weeks shy of his own 19th.

"You okay, babe?" The ever solicitous Rayan enquired, blinking away droplets of his sweat which obscured his feline vision, slowing down his powerful tantalizingly deep thrusts.

His cock was aptly proportioned on his towering 6 ft 2 inched frame - large and thick, with a well-ridged head - everytime he first entered Ethan's perpetually tight hole was a sheer exercise of valiant control on both their parts - Rayan having to pause so as not to come too soon, Ethan having to utilize relaxation methods so as not to tighten up on his beloved's cock with an untimely death grip.

Smiling indulgently now at his Parabatai's sweet concern, Ethan nodded his head readily, his heart squeezing in happiness as Rayan then leaned his head down, to bestow a lingering comforting kiss on his luscious lips, resuming the thrilling rhythm of their lovemaking.

Care and concern had always been a big factor of their relationship - especially whenever they were intimate, and they were both insatiable, always needing to connect physically after bouts of having done so with their souls.

The tingling along his spine was intensifying, as he felt his beloved's already hugely engorged cock swelling up even more. Reaching up with both hands, he clasped his heaving partner's cheeks and began tenderly stroking those chiseled cheekbones - even as both of their moans and pants rose in pitch and volume - and pinned those gorgeous hazel cat eyes with his own brilliantly sparkling dark blue ones, uttering one single word -

"Come."

And they both did.

***********************************************

A crispy cool early morning breeze wafted through the partially opened window, drifting over the couple entertwined on the seemingly narrow bed.

The last streams of moonlight illuminated the dark golden tinges of hair on one of the occupants as he gradually awoke, pressed snugly alongside his snoozing partner, an arm wrapped rather protectively around his entire torso.

"Mmph, Jon, go back to sleep, hon," came the sleepily slurred words, accompanied with a possessive tightening of his arm.

Heart soaring with deepseated sweet emotions, Jonas slowly turned to his side so as to gently lift Jason's arm off his own chest and belly, placing his pillow as a replacement instead, as he rose to stand on minutely wobbling knees, his nether regions aching pleasantly as a reminder of last night's lovemaking.

"I'll shower first, hm; you've messed me up, babe," Jonas murmured intimately in dulcet loving tones.

At Jason's half smirk, he grabbed the spare towel and set of sweats Jason had laid out for him the previous night, and made his way to the door.

Just as he stepped out onto the dimly lit corridor, the door about twenty steps to his right cracked open at the same time - revealing a stealthily emerging Ethan, who had Rayan's spare robe slung over one shoulder, a bath towel over the other.

Both young Shadowhunters' eyes landed on each other's - taking in all the prerequisites for heading to the showers - and both broke out into self-conscious grins, mirroring blushes blooming across their necks and cheeks.

"G'morning, Ethan," Jonas whispered, wishing he could fan his own flaming cheeks but refraining from doing so. He would behave as per normal with the Lieutenant of their team - even if he and Jason had indeed heard Ethan's exhilarated moans the night before.

"Morning to you, Jonas," Ethan promptly responded cheerfully in equally hushed tones, his usually peaches and cream complexion now resembling a ripe red tomato.

They were both emerging from their respective Parabatai's private quarters at wee hours of the morning. It didn't take the most prolific genius to deduce what had gone down the previous night within those said accommodations.

"Good morning, Ethan, Jonas."

A young Shadowhunter had just strolled past them, his slightly older patrol partner a few steps behind him. They both nodded at the members of the Chosen Ones who responded accordingly as they made their way to the showers - side by side with shoulders brushing against each other's.

Half an hour later at 0500HRS sharp, both sets of Parabatais were ready to partake of their breakfasts at the institute's mess hall.

For some unknown reason, both pairs of Parabatais had emerged from the respective quarters at the exact same moment.

Ethan and Jonas caught each other's eye yet again - and broke out into rueful chuckles as before - prompting their other halves to throw each other puzzled glances, even as all four began trooping towards their first meal of the new day.

"Share the joke, hon," whispered Jason right into Jonas' left ear - just as ahead of them Rayan was doing the same with Ethan, a telltale flush again swooping up Ethan's nape.

"Later if you'll share your pancakes with me," came the cheeky reply, earning himself a sneaky pinch at his lower back, right above his left buttock.

Just as Jonas was about to lay it into his deviously smirking Parabatai, the institute wide PA system began bleeping urgently, causing the sounds of a volley of footfalls to begin cascading down the corridor behind them.

Another interspecies attack had occurred.

Trading sharp focused glances amongst themselves, the four members of Lord Raziel's Chosen Ones turned as one unit and broke into a quick trot, changing course for their own ready room - the Head's personal library adjoined to his office - their colleagues making way for them with exchanged nods.

"Go on ahead, team, I'll just let Cook know to send in our grub to Dad's office," Daniel's voice rang out from near the mess hall's entrance, before he headed back in to speak to the institute's Cook.

"Right on, Mika," Ethan replied for all of them, as they moved briskly along, being joined along the way by Naomi and Sophia, both sisters alert and on standby for action.

"Let's go team - Papa'll already be there waiting for us, and we all know he can get grumpy when his beauty sleep's disrupted," Rayan reminded everyone.

Moving with seemingly synchronized steps, both he and Ethan led their team towards the offices of the Head of the New York Institute.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooweee.  
> Now that's been purged out of my system.....  
> Has it really??
> 
> See y'all soon folks.


	3. Born to Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birth of the sixth Chosen One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Fluff ahead, or is it Fluffy Angst? *Shrugs
> 
> Also - Pregnancy Blues - Bittersweet??
> 
> WARNING - Major Surgery ahead.

**April 8th 2020, 1915HRS - New York Institute**

James Michael Whitecrane - Jim as he was fondly known as in the Institute - paced as best he could across the pristine floor of the infirmary - or waddled along as much as his swollen up ankles would allow him to.

One hand was pressed to one side of his hugely swollen belly, where his son had chosen to rest his now over 9 pounds' sized body for some reason; the other was formed into a fist and kneading his badly aching lower back, right behind where the baby boy was situated at the moment.

His usually buoyant personality had suffered a series of blows in the past couple of months - largely due to the foreign hormones surging through his puffy body - as well as constantly feeling overwhelmingly fatigued and grouchy.

By his own calculations and deductions, he was now estimated to be more than 8 months' pregnant. Surges of resentment and envy washed through his soul - why had Alec's and Magnus' pregnancies been just around 6 months? Was it because Alec was a 'pure' Nephilim, and Magnus a magical High Warlock? 

Was Jim's pregnancy prolonged due to his hybrid genetic make-up, of being born from a sickly Warlock mother and Shadowhunter father who had been a Circle member? 

Fighting back sudden tears of distress and rising guilt, Jim brought both hands up to cover his mouth, struggling to swallow down the growing lump in his throat. How could he even think badly of this miraculous gift he'd been given? 

He was carrying his beloved Juan's baby. His loving fiance, and caring best friend since they were both just 10 years of age.

They had chosen not to be Parabatais, solely due to the fact that Jim's father had been betrayed by his own, years ago during the Circle's Uprising, leading to both being slaughtered by Valentine Morgenstern himself - destroying a young Jim's faith in ever being someone's Parabatai.

Even if Juan himself had always been the sweetest, kindest Shadowhunter Jim had ever had the pleasure to know; even when Juan himself had asked if he wanted to take those vows with him, when they both had turned 16 - Jim had never been able to shake off his deepseated fear, that one day either he or Juan would destroy the other's trust forever.

Trust - how short a word for something so vastly valuable, an intangible priceless entity.

It had been Juan Manuel Goldstone, with his sweet soul-deep smile, and his beautiful honey gold eyes, constantly reaching out to the closed off introvert who Jim had been all those years ago, that had slowly awakened Jim's embittered broken heart.

Now here they were, both medical experts in their own right, just 3 months' short of their 26th birthdays, engaged to each other, expecting a miracle son, planning a wedding, and yet -

"Jim? Here you are, querido, I thought you might be, when I didn't find you in our quarters."

The very man himself appeared, stepping up to his heavily pregnant - crying? - fiance.

Oh so tenderly, Juan lifted his right forefinger, and swiped at an errant tear rolling down Jim's left cheek. No words were spoken - there seemed no need. Juan had been with his dearest Jim through every possible step of his pregnancy.

Of course he had; this was his child that his beloved was carrying.

Juan would give his own life in exchange for his Jim and their son, if that was what Lord Raziel would ever ask of him.

For now he would give his heart and soul, to do whatever it took to see Jim through these challenging days.

"Would you like to get back to our quarters? Or stay here until it's time?" Juan now asked, his tone soft and kind, his honey gaze aimed straight at his still weeping love's glimmering amber one.

Jim's response was a slow, heaving sigh; his hands had lifted his tortoiseshell framed glasses off his reddened sniffling nose and perched them atop his head of messy dark brown hair - he had run his fingers through it countless times in the past God knew how many weeks, it was a wonder how clumps had not already fallen out. Now he was rubbing morosely at his own temples, which had begun throbbing, almost in tune with his entire lower belly and back.

Wait - his belly was throbbing now? - how had he missed -

A vicious breathtaking spasm rolled all along Jim's swollen abdomen, starting from one side and shooting across to the other - he could only gasp and clutch at his baby bump and double over in sheer shock.

"Jim!" Taken aback, Juan grabbed his fiance around the waist, instantly taking note of how hard the baby bump was - he gasped at the rippling muscles he felt just then, as Jim hissed and whimpered at the strong contraction.

"Okay, alright, let's get you to the trolley now, honey, wait - can you even walk?!"

"Just - ow! Ohh - gimme a few seconds, will you, for - unh! - Raziel's sakes -!" Jim sputtered, both hands massaging at his spasming belly whilst he half-stood hunched over, Juan gripping him by his waist firmly.

Now Juan was fighting back tears.

"Of course honey, I'm so sorry! What was I even - no rush, babe, take your time -"

Jim clucked his tongue and tilted his head up to stare right into Juan's wet eyes - blazing amber meeting warm liquid honey dead-on.

"Juan Manuel Goldstone, I've been carrying our son for more than 8 months, I will _not_ take my time! You are gonna call for backup right now, and get the On-Call to be your assistant, 'cause _you_ are gonna get our son out of me latest by 2000HRS, you got that?!"

***********************************************

"Just hold on, honey, a little more -"

A firm pressure, felt hazily under veils of surface numbness from the regional anaesthesia. Minutes ticked by, and still no baby's cry.

8 long months he had endured, and yet these last few minutes felt unbearably slow.

Jim lay blinking slowly staring at nothing in particular - without his glasses he was disoriented with blurry vision. He felt no pain, yet could feel the phantom pushing or tugging, whenever Juan or their colleague made the necessary motions needed in performing a Caesarean surgery.

"You alright, dai lo?" Their colleague, a genial Chinese young man named Brent, asked him with a soft smile, dark eyes crinkled up charmingly.

Jim found himself relaxing that bit more, just by hearing their shared language. He nodded automatically, both hands loosening their grip on the silky soft plush cream baby blanket Juan had draped over his patient gown covered chest.

"Yeah, mh goh sai, Brent," he responded, voice husky with unshed tears. 

"Juan's gonna change gloves now, so I'm taking over 'kay? Just maybe 2 minutes more -"

He felt it - he could actually feel the sudden weight being lifted, tugged gently, out of his own body - strangely painless. One breath, and the next -

A low pitched baby wail began erupting from the intermittently twitching, lightly flailing, absolutely glorious being in Juan's outstretched hands.

Finally Jim could see his baby boy with his own eyes - Juan had placed the swiftly yet gently wiped up squirming little guy onto Jim's chest, as soon as Brent had cut and clipped the umbilical cord.

He was everything they had ever hoped for - and had never dared to imagine they even could.

His hair appeared to be the darkest of honey, plastered to his head in what looked like loose curls. Long limbs were an indication that he may be even taller than his parents in future. He had begun to quieten his cries to small sniffles, once Juan helped a sweetly smiling, softly weeping Jim to move both arms up to form a cradle hold around his chubby little body, wrapped up in a bundle with the baby blanket Alec and Magnus had gifted them.

Now Juan was seated at the head of Jim's patient trolley, arms wrapped around his little family. Blinking away his tears so that they dripped down the sides of his widely smiling face, Juan tenderly pressed his right cheek to his Jim's left one.

Both simply silently held onto their baby boy, subconsciously synchronizing their breathing, just waiting.

Brent could not stop from smiling - he was Jim's cousin on both their fathers' sides - as he expertly sutured and sealed and taped his cousin up. 

 "Well, we did it, bro, time of birth's exactly 2000HRS," Brent spoke up chuckling as he walked over to the little family after washing up at the nearby sink. "8PM on the 8th of April, how's that for lucky numbers, huh?"

Both of J2 looked up at him perfectly in sync. For the umpteenth time, Brent found himself pondering why they had not formed a Parabatai bond. But then again, perhaps they never actually needed to.

He blinked back at them as they gave him fond smiles and then resumed their silent observation of their son - who now yawned most adorably - then began gradually blinking his gorgeously thickly lashed eyes open.

"You ready, querido?"

"I don't know, love, suddenly I'm nervous!"

"Whatever for, lou dao? You had those dreams -"

"Shh, Papi, don't jinx it, not now!"

"Please don't even think about lifting your head off this pillow, James Michael -"

"I need to look closer, I don't have my glasses -"

"If you'd stop squirming for one second, I can get them -"

"Oh for the love of - here you go, cuz," Brent swiped up the glasses from the nearby dressings trolley and carefully manouvered them so that they fell into place comfortably for his cousin, his happy smile never leaving his attractive face. "You guys never change huh, please don't ever. Now can you share with me, what exactly are you both 'squabbling' about?"

Both J2 had fallen quiet again - only this time both were grinning so widely, Brent was almost blinded by the gleam of their teeth.

"They're just like yours, honey!" Juan gushed, tears springing yet again into his honey eyes.

Jim was trying his best to stop his own sniffles.

Brent was very simply confused.

Clearing his throat softly, Brent peered down at his not so tiny honorary nephew - tipping the digital scales at 9 pounds 3 ounces, another set of lucky numbers? - and marveled at the miracle before his very eyes.

The stunning baby boy had amber coloured eyes, just like his Bearer father.

Brent found himself cooing before he knew it, much like he often did to his boyfriend's fat black cat. He paused and grinned at the besotted parents and asked -

"So what's his name?"

Jim and Juan exchanged joyful glances, then spoke up in unison -

"Jason Miguel Whitecrane-Goldstone, 'Healer like The Lord'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so. Refresher crash course of J2 background -
> 
> Juan Manuel Goldstone is from a Bronx born Hispanic Shadowhunter dad and Seelie mom who was the Queen's cousin. *Ahem2*  
> James Michael Whitecrane is from a Hong Kong born Chinese Shadowhunter dad and Indonesian Chinese Warlock mom. *Ahem*Hint*
> 
> They're both BAMF medics whose love and devotion outshine their friendly squabbles. Affectionately nicknamed J2 by the entire Institute, firstly by Jace (of course - shrugs).
> 
> Jim could have Lasix surgery for his myopia (shortsightedness) but prefers glasses, as a form of shield, due to his ambivert nature. They do nothing to alter his utterly gorgeous features nor hide his amazing amber eyes. *spoken from Juan's point of view - unbiased, totally.
> 
> 'Querido' - darling / dearest  
> 'Dai lo' - big bro / older guy  
> 'Mh goh sai' - thank you  
> 'Lou dao' - dad  
> 'Papi' - dad


	4. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day passes, and Jesse Hawkeye-Silverstream is still pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm - Sweet Smut. I think.  
> Also - Pregnant Sex.  
> Ahem.
> 
> Mentions of Caesarean delivery.

**April 16th, 2020, 1445HRS - New York Institute**

"Babe, what's gotten into you?" 

Marcus Hawkeye-Silverstream stood leaning against the just-shut door inside one of the guest quarters within the New York Institute.

With his heavily pregnant husband's swollen belly pressed right up against his groin.

Jesse Hawkeye-Silverstream lifted one golden tinged eyebrow and crinkled up his brilliant cerulean eyes, his shapely arms sliding rather tantalizingly up the sides of his husband's beefy torso, coming to a pause at his bulging biceps. Just as he gripped those dreamy muscles tight, he oh so slowly flicked his tongue over his pink luscious lower lip.

"Oh I don't know... maybe you have hm... multiple times, in the past 10 months or so?"

Dark golden brown eyes seemed to darken even further, as Marcus' neck and cheeks flushed into a deep rich gorgeous mocha tone. His arms which had gently held onto Jesse's upper back, now made their way down to lovingly knead the sore lower back muscles - all the way to the ample globes of his buttocks, where he gripped firmly, then tugged his now charmingly blushing tease of a husband even closer - so that Jesse could feel his substantial erection straining against the confines of his snug black jeans.

And what a sizeable arousal it was indeed.

"Only 'cause you let me, baby -" Marcus thrust his big bulge firmly yet carefully into Jesse's baby bump - where their miracle son had been growing and thriving for the past 7 months.

Tilting his head back so his dark blond curls fell back from draping across his forehead, Jesse sent his handsome husband his best come-hither look - peering up at him from beneath his thick and ridiculously long golden lashes.

"You want me to let you now, honey? Come on in then -"

His naughty mouth was captured in a dizzyingly thorough kiss by an expectantly aroused husband, driven by surges of unadulterated lust - his cheeky spouse of barely 10 months, belly wondrously full of his child, uttering outrageous words designed to drive him up the wall -

In a series of awe-inspiring movements, Marcus had hefted a blindsided, bewildered and utterly impressed Jesse up into his arms in a bridal carry, still fervently smooching his husband's now swollen reddened lips, and began making his way to the king-sized bed.

Jesse tried his best to match his husband's capabilities, by proceeding to strip him of his T shirt and almost ripping the Seraph blade holster off a muscly thigh, dropping it somewhere near the mahogany bedside table, then tugging urgently (desperately?) at the zipper of his jeans, pushing them down whilst stroking and rubbing up and down the entire length of his greatly engorged cock tenting his boxers.

"Here, prop your bump on these, babe, let me know if you're uncomfortable in any way, hm?"

Marcus patted the numerous pillows he had somehow piled up in the middle of the bed, in between removing Jesse's tunic and stretchable pants with its elasticisized waistband, and tugging his boxers down to reveal the heftily flushed cock, bouncing out from its confines.

"Always so considerate, honey, that's what I love about you - so smooth as usual -"

"Oh I'll smoothen you right up, I will -"

Lubed fingers expertly yet carefully stretched him open, rendering a heaving Jesse feeling loose-limbed and jittery all over.

He had read several pregnancy books which had recommended sexual intercourse as one tried and true method to kickstart labour - now he wondered if it would really happen; did he need to contact Juan to standby or not? Not that he wanted to bother him whilst he was likely busy looking after Jim and their baby boy Jason -

"You doing okay, babe?" Marcus' concerned voice wafted over his left ear, as his tightly swollen belly was being soothingly rubbed in slow circles along both sides. "Braxton-Hicks again hm?"

Now that Marcus had mentioned it, Jesse realized he had been experiencing Braxton-Hicks contractions - the so-called practice ones - more frequently within the past few days. He wondered if it meant labour was already imminent.

"Just short bursts of them, nothing too major - yet - which is why we should seize the moment hm?"

Soft chuckles drifted from his husband poised behind him - chest pressed to his shoulders and upper back, torso carefully leaning against his intermittently aching lower back, arms bracing and supporting his pregnant form - as he nudged his enormous erection at the slickened entrance to Jesse's pliant body.

Jesse pressed both knees deeper into the plush sateen sheet covered mattress, baby bump safely propped up by a mound of pillows, and angled his body quite flexibly so that he was now draped over them, with both arms stabilizing the soft structure of belly support. He then turned his head to his left, to find Marcus already gazing heatedly down at him, face hovering at his left shoulder.

Sweet smiles bloomed across both gorgeous men's features, as their lips met in another passionately drawn out luscious kiss - during which Marcus entered his beloved in one long deep toe curling thrust, prodding his huge thick  _hard_ cock right up alongside Jesse's sensitive prostate, stuffing his tight hole full to the brim, Marcus' tightly swollen balls bouncing lightly on his groin.

Jesse's wanton wails of sheer mindblown pleasure were half caught in Marcus' succulent kisses, as he smooched his lust dazed husband's bow-shaped upper lip, swiped his tongue in much like how he was now thrusting rhythmically - massaging Jesse's rapidly swelling prostate with each deep dive in - then suckling his lusciously full lower lip, nibbling maddeningly at it now and then.

"Ohh - deeper!" Jesse whined, pushing up his pert bottom so as to grind into his half growling husband's groin - driving that gloriously rock hard cock impossibly deep into his clenching hole.

With an agonized groan, Marcus grabbed hold of his husband's legs, and shifted the pillow supports, so that Jesse was now draped sideways across, one leg stretched out alongside Marcus' on the bed, the other held up and folded along Marcus' bent arm - whilst increasing the depth and speed of his penetrating thrusts, driving his ever swelling cock even deeper into his deliriously moaning wheezing husband, taking care not to exert any pressure onto the large baby bump in any way.

"Feeling good, babe?" Marcus husked into Jesse's reddened left ear, nuzzling his nose intimately at the pulse point bounding in his husband's warm pink neck - scenting him much like a Werewolf would. "You smell so sweet, mmm, like the best maple syrup ever."

"Good, honey - oh right there,  _yes!_ -  _so deep!_ " Jesse managed to choke out as he gripped onto Marcus's hand for dear life - their fingers linked tightly together.

"Oh, I'm coming, hon - unh!" Jesse gasped then groaned pitieously as his orgasm hit him like a giant wave - swift and sudden and taking his breath away - spurting white globs onto his trembling, heaving baby bump.

With a choked off gasp, Marcus was quick to follow, continuing to pump his spurting swollen cock languidly in his now decidedly drained husband, prodding his hypersensitive prostate every other thrust or so, making him whimper and tremble, his entire being rendered boneless at having been so sated.

Marcus carefully withdrew his half hard dribbling cock from Jesse's angrily red oozing hole - causing both of them to hiss at the painful pleasure which spiked at the action - wiping them both clean using some baby wipes (they were well prepared for their baby boy's arrival after all).

Just as he moved to help Jesse shift to an optimal resting position, his hands stroking the baby bump lovingly, they both felt the rippling spasm wriggling across his lower belly, right under his protruding belly button.

"Sss - oww - that's a big one, never had that before," Jesse wheezed, breath seized by the strength of the cramp, sitting up and bending his knees to work out the slight cramps in both of his calfs.

"You think maybe -" 

"Oohh!" Jesse suddenly doubled over as much as he could in a defensive posture - both hands flying to his contracting abdomen. "This one's - even -  _aahh!_ -"

Marcus immediately jumped out of bed to snatch his jeans up, fumbling for his mobile phone. He had to get Juan to prep the infirmary for surgery as soon as possible.

"I'm calling J1 now, honey," Marcus breathed, as he rushed back over to where Jesse was now panting through the third contraction in just over 5 minutes, whole body shivering, handsome features scrunched up as he blew out short shallow puffs over the agonizing spasms.

He spoke rapidly to Juan whilst helping his labouring husband to slip his tunic back on with his free hand - locking gazes with him to convey his support and love, receiving a wavering yet heartfelt smile in return.

As a hastily dressed Marcus gathered his whole world into his arms to hurry along to the infirmary, his towering frame wrought taut with worry and anxiety, Jesse reached up with both arms to gently tug his head down and pressed their foreheads together briefly, then kissed him sweetly on both cheeks, finishing off with a lingering nuzzle at his pulse point.

"It worked, Papi," Jesse whispered up at him as if divulging an ages-old secret - now that they were practically bounding down the hallway, every Shadowhunter they came across hastily clearing the path for them and calling out their best wishes.

"What did, Pops?" Marcus husked in return, quickening his steps as the infirmary's already opened doors appeared blessedly into view, hunching his upper body protectively over Jesse.

"Our lovemaking triggered my labour - just like all those books stated it would," came the lightly laughing reply. "Not that I had any excuse to seduce my gorgeous sexy husband, mind."

Marcus could only shake his head ruefully, as they stepped into the infirmary as two, soon to leave as three.

************************************************

"1600HRS on April 16th - well, there you go, brother - 8 days after my own!"

A joyfully grinning Juan scrubbed his hands in a surgical handwash then dried them thouroughly on some paper towels, then made his way to where his childhood friend was cradling his little family to his chest.

Jesse's expression was a beautiful sight to behold, heartwrenching in its pure devotion, blinding in the gleam of its sheer happiness. Marcus' arms securely encased his upper body, along the sides of the patient trolley he lay flat on. Thick lashes were clumpy with his tears of joy and immense gratitude - his husband was safe and alive, heavens be praised, and their miracle son had been healthily born.

They were both staring enraptured at their minutes-old baby boy, delivered into Marcus' hands by his own childhood friend, now lying draped across Jesse's chest, wrapped snugly in a plush soft mint coloured baby blanket, a gift from Alec and Magnus.

The absolutely stunning baby boy had a complexion like the ripest of peaches, golden and smooth. His dark hair - like his Sire's - draped his large head in loose thick waves, and his beautiful eyes glimmered beneath thick curly lashes - breathtaking cerulean, just like his Bearer's.

"What's his name, then?" Juan prompted smilingly. This was his son's prophesized Parabatai - how wondrous and magical indeed.

Marcus' smile grew impossibly wider as he bestowed a lovingly tender kiss on Jesse's forehead, both of them with their arms around the union of their destined fates.

"Jonas Manuel," was his reply, enjoying the look of realization on his dear comrade's face, " 'Dove', a symbol of Peace in God's presence. And also in honor of his future Parabatai's father."

Moved beyond measure and fighting back tears, Juan Manuel leaned down to peer a little closer at his son's promised partner.

"Welcome, Jonas, little dove; may you epitomize your name in the most honourable way possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, presenting background for Jesse & Marcus (JM) -
> 
> Jesse Hawkeye is from a London born Shadowhunter dad *Coughs* and a Shadowhunter mom whose family's from the Upper East side of New York with close connections with the Nightchildren. *Hm*
> 
> Marcus Silverstream is from a Brazilian Shadowhunter dad, and a mom whose father was a Werewolf and mom a disgraced Shadowhunter (who was deruned once the Clave discovered she had secretly married a Werewolf). 
> 
> They first met in November 2018 at Alicante, when Jesse was assigned to orientate Marcus, who had newly transferred from the Brazilian Institute. (2 months after Jesse's attachment as envoy to the New York Institute and witnessing Alec's 24th birthday celebrations; 1 month after his farewell dinner at Malec's loft - see 'Emerging Strengths').
> 
> After basically falling in love at first sight, then first 'fight' at a training session, JM were married at Alicante on Marcus' birthday the 24th of June 2019.  
> In late October Jesse began feeling unwell with symptoms of pregnancy, unknown to them obviously, until he was examined by an expert in Interhybrid pregnancies Dr Elmsdale, upon suspicions by none other than the Clave Inquisitor herself, Imogen Herondale. *Winks*  
> Thus by the time of Sophia Serena's full month ceremony in November 2019, Jesse was deduced by Dr Elmsdale as already being more than 2 months' pregnant. Jesse was recommended by him to stay at the New York Institute, at his 6th month of pregnancy in mid-March 2020, for J2 to perform the necessary Caesarean surgery, as they are now considered experts in these Divine deliveries.
> 
> And there you have it. Stay tuned for more! *Bows*


	5. Calm Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eldest son of the Lightwood-Banes has his world shaken, not stirred. *Coughs*
> 
> Here there be self-indulgent sappiness. And a little Height difference tidbit. Along with a teensy bit of a Size kink. 
> 
> Featuring parental Malec being parents.
> 
> A fetching combo I gather. *Giggles*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we return to the year 2039.
> 
> Do heed the Tags, lovely folks. *Blows kisses*

* * *

Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane was the leader and Captain of the Chosen Ones. Just three months' shy of his twenty-first birthday and already proving his mettle as 'heir to the throne', of both his Sire's title of High Warlock of New York as well as his Bearer's position as the Head of the Shadowhunters' New York Institute.

He was dearly loved and frequently fawned on by both parents, whilst also greatly admired and utterly adored by his siblings, honorary cousin and closest of comrades. Indeed it seemed as if the entire Institute - along with a sizeable chunk of personnel from Alicante - were in awe and thought the world of him and his long list of talents.

Trained as a highly skilled fierce warrior, who was feared by demonic Downworlders and rogue Shadowhunters alike, with his fluency in casting whole spiels of protective chants in various languages whilst expertly dealing with crazed senseless creatures, converting them into their original forms and normalizing them once more; other times swiftly annihilating Forsaken beings with a few chosen swipes of his trusty Seraph blade - personally runed by his Bearer and enchanted with a powerful spell by his Sire.

With a simple snap of his fingers, he could manipulate the elements of nature in his surroundings; gather moisture within the atmosphere to conjure a deluge of icy water out of nowhere, and send a gust of cool winds flying through still air - useful in putting out fires and such. He was also empathic, able to discern the most well-hidden emotions of anyone he knew and loved, picking up stray trails of feelings lingering minutes after the person had left the premises.

He was, however, currently feeling lonely and frankly miserable, feeling sorry for himself and getting annoyed at being a pathetic loner.

It was all Rayan's fault. Mostly. Maybe Ethan's as well. Add Jason and Jonas, or J2M as they were called by the entire Institute (and both sets of their parents). May as well throw in the realms' royal couple in the mix - his own lovey dovey perpetually starry-eyed parents, Malec as they were widely affectionately known as. Even his lovely favorite (only) baby sisters (less than a couple years' younger) were not blameless - they found immense joy in taunting him for being their Lone Leader, a moniker coined by Uncle Jace, Godfather and joker extraordinaire (not).

And so it was after almost an hour of having to watch his own not-so-little brother and 'cousin' take turns feeding each other half of their breakfasts, while J2M sat across them whispering sweet nothings and trading loving looks from underneath their lashes as they lingered over their cappucino (Jonas) and jasmine green tea (Jason), whilst the pair of sisters spooned morsels of whatever they did not eat but the other did onto one another's platters, chatting enthusiastically about the latest popular music group formed by a healthy mix of Shadowhunters and Downworlders - Daniel had had enough.

With a loud scrape of his trendy steel stool, the Captain of the Chosen Ones rose from his place at their allocated (specially reserved) table, his breakfast unfinished and latte only half consumed.

Rayan Damon peered up at his big brother in apparent concern. Gold feline eyes locked with hazel ones - one set in a deadpan resigned look, the other wide in worry. 

"Mika? You feeling okay, big bro?" Rayan's voice was soft - his innate powers of instinctual understanding informing him that Daniel was - oddly - feeling a little blue.

A gentle grin bloomed across Daniel's aristocratic features, as his eyes crinkled charmingly, much like their Dad's. He would always muster up a smile just for his only brother, his very own Ray-ray.

"Mm hm, yeah Ray, 'm alright," was his automatic reply, although he knew Rayan knew better. "Just gonna get a head start at Ops, okay? You guys take your time, see you all huh."

With a little wave of his hand, much like his Papa, Daniel picked up his tray and left the rest of his team at their table, all 6 of them turning their heads to stare at his retreating form, perplexed.

"He didn't finish his bacon?" Ethan was concerned - Daniel loved bacon of all variants, much like himself. "Is he feeling sick?"

"No, not sick, just - kinda blue?" was Rayan's hesitant reply. What was his usually cheerful big brother feeling melancholy for?

 "Did any of us say something to offend him?" Jonas wondered out loud, setting his mug down onto the table, then reaching towards his Parabatai's lips wth deft fingers, "you have a toast crumb there, Jay," he mumbled then ate the crumb up, almost absentmindedly.

"Thanks, Jon, always looking out for me huh," Jason half-whispered; all of them heard anyway, and it was hard to miss the glittery gaze he was now lobbing at his lightly blushing Parabatai (lover), over the rim of his mug as he finished off his tea.

"Ahem! Maybe it wasn't anything anyone said," Naomi pointed out with a meaningful glance at J2M, stirring her still steaming English Breakfast tea quite aggressively; next to her, Sophia Serena was sipping her mango juice with veritable heart eyes, as she looked from her brother to his Parabatai, then directly at J2M.

"Rather, it's what's been going on with you guys lately, all 4 of you Parabatais," Sophia suggested with a quirk of her eyebrow, earning all the young men's startled gazes upon her.

"Right-o! Mika's sensitive deep down inside; we just keep forgetting that. He's been dropping several hints about how lonely he gets; none of you boys have gotten it - he sees all your PDA, and there he is, our lonely leader - oh Raziel above! Sophie -" Naomi broke off her own trail of speech with a horrified gasp of realization, swiveling to face the youngest Lightwood-Bane.

Nodding morosely with a grim, guilty expression on her sweetheart face, Sophia finished her sister's train of thought - 

"We keep teasing him about it too; we're not really any better!" - before she furiously blinked away the sudden rush of tears at the corners of her gleaming hazel cat eyes.

Her own gold feline orbs glistening moistly, heart aching for her dear eldest brother, Naomi Nadia stood up with a look of determination displayed over her dewy golden complexion.

"Come on, team, we've got a Captain to make things up to!"

***********************************************

Shaking his head intermittently at his own wilfulness, said Captain of the Chosen Ones strolled towards the Operations Room with his hands in the pockets of his pants, deep in thought. Heaving an abruptly loud sigh, he tilted his head up and addressed the ceilings of the corridors -

"What's gotten over me huh? You guys have been here for hundreds of years, maybe you could tell me huh? Like the cliche 'give me a sign'?"

He literally did not see it coming.

Someone dashed hurriedly out of the Operations Room, just as he was about to enter, whilst he still gazed dazedly upwards.

The resultant crash was somewhat spectacular - a full frontal face to chest collision, all 8 limbs flailing like an awkward octopus attempting an escape, the climax being both of them falling fumblingly to the concrete floor, gravity's pull yanking them down to end up lying sideways, one's head pressed to the other's ribs, their forearms having bizarrely interlocked in apparent endeavors to break the other's fall.

Utter silence ensued for a full minute - wherein both breathed in each other's scents.

'Sweet and minty fresh, sure smells good,' - the first thought which flew into Daniel's mind, as he carefully brought his free arm around the other young man's body - a Shadowhunter he had intriguingly never met - and placed his hand lightly on the back of the stranger's head.

 "Are you alright?" he enquired in a naturally rather gentlemanly manner, blinking down at the smaller sized young man, just as -

"Angels above, I'm so sorry! I dashed out like a crazed Forsaken -" the stranger Shadowhunter gushed, lifting his head up to peer wide-eyed at -

It truly was so cliche, how time seemed to come to a crawl, as both of them stopped speaking simultaneously - only to start staring at one another with their mouths half open.

Daniel Mikael had seen many a wondrous thing in his as yet brief life amongst the Shadow realms, and yet he found himself struck quite dumb by the being whose head he was supporting in his own large left hand, fingers already imprinting the sensation within his soul, ears still registering the sound of that gentle soothing voice.

Smooth soft hair in a harmony of light brown and golden honey framed an exquisite pixie-like face. Broad forehead, dark brows with thin hairs, and a set of gorgeous green nearly jade-like eyes, shaped like wide almonds, with a curtain of curly thick lashes lining double eyelids. A finely structured nose and cheekbones drew attention to a pair of rosebud-like pale pink lips, currently parted almost invitingly.

Daniel had to refrain from leaning down those last few inches and capturing those tantalizing lips - wait, what?

"Mika?" That was Ray-ray, oh no -

"Whoa there, Cap, you playing hero huh!" Definitely Ethan, his dad's son.

"Um - thanks - are you - by any chance - Dan-" the young man in Daniel's arms was squirming and blushing furiously, whilst having had disentangled his arms and now resting his hands on Daniel's chest - Daniel was now gazing at them in wonder and marveling how long and slender those fingers were, and how small the hands seemed in comparison to his -

"Daniel Mikael, kindly unhand the Envoy from the Clave, now please, thank you."

Oh Raziel help him, that was his Dad. Head of the Institute himself - 

"Ah, perhaps you could help him up, son, since you're already holding him in your arms and all."

Papa and his glittering gleeful golden cat eyes and proud expression on his face - not helping, really.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me -" Daniel hastened to his knees, shifting his hand down to - wait, did his Dad say Envoy from the Clave?!

"Oh it's fine - I'm absolutely fine, I assure you -" the poor guy was trying to stand up whilst Daniel's large hands were pressing onto his slender shoulders -

The rather loud clearing of the throat from the Head of the Institute was enough to make both young men stop talking. They then focused on the daunting task of completing their disengagement from the other, whilst being closely (creepily) observed by all other 6 members of the Chosen Ones and the parental power couple themselves. Not including the occupants of the entire Operations Room having a hawk-eye's view through the wide open entryway.

Hands smoothing down his hair then readjusting the sliding thigh holster with its jade encrusted Seraph blade - Daniel absolutely did not stare for too long at the shapely muscled thigh it was belted to - and finally drawing his lithe frame to an upright standing at attention position, the young Shadowhunter now gazed up at Alec and Magnus, a most becoming smile wreathing his golden complexion - 

"Good morning, Head, High Warlock, sirs - and hello to all of you Chosen Ones - I'm Jaden Micah Greenpine, Envoy from the Clave."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay close attention to all chapter titles. They're all hints in 1 form or another. *Twiddles thumbs*


	6. Captured Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title y'alls. *Winks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some fun, some frolicking around....

**14th Jan 2039, 0645HRS, New York Institute, Operations room entryway**

Alec had never been more mortified in recent years - his own adult son had 'manhandled' the Envoy from Alicante, sent over by Inquisitor Imogen Herondale herself. Wait until Jace knows -

"Oh well, what do we have here, hm? The whole team  _and_ Malec together forming a circle, right at the entrance of our Ops room, honey, look at this -"

"Jace! We have  _company_ ," a slightly flustered Clary half-whispered at her grinning husband by her side, nudging his elbow whilst smiling tentatively at the new arrival, who returned it somewhat shyly.

The Herondales stood in a neat line of 3 - Jace, Clary, and their 18 year old daughter Anna Belle, who greatly resembled her mother, with copper red tresses and intelligent hazel eyes. Her smile and laugh were all from Jace, though.

Right now she was shooting her big brother Ethan knowing looks - he was sneakily holding onto Rayan's elbow, whilst his Parabatai's arms were folded behind his back - both parental couples Clace and Malec were fully aware of this and paid no mind (everyone in the know was just waiting for either Parabatai to propose anyway).

"Well now," Magnus spoke up, stepping forward with his arms outstretched and beaming at the blinking, blushing Envoy, "Jaden Micah Greenpine, welcome to the Institute, and indeed, welcome to New York! You happen to be related to our dear Jason here, aren't you?"

All eyes zeroed in on where Jason stood shoulder to shoulder with his Parabatai, who was gazing up at him with a look of surprise - Jason had a cheeky grin splitting his handsome face wide open.

"Ni hao, Yu Er!" Jason called out at Jaden, whose response was an utterly adorable giggle, the dulcet sounds tinkling around the group crowding along the corridor.

Daniel Mikael felt as if his heart would burst open with butterflies flying out - his ears had never heard a sweeter sound. His face betrayed him by curving up into a besotted pearl toothed grin.

Both Alec and Magnus exchanged meaningful glances; Alec's one of bewildered wonder, Magnus' one of absolute unadulterated glee.

The pair of Lightwood-Bane sisters were apparently overwhelmed with a multitude of emotions, both clutching each other's elbows and exchanging exuberant looks, visibly vibrating in their excitement.

Rayan and Ethan squeezed their interlinked hands discretely behind Rayan's back; Rayan's smile was subtle yet his hazel cat eyes gleamed brilliantly with joy; Ethan was openly smiling happily, having caught his Dad's eye and father and son exchanging quick knowing winks.

 "Ni hao, Po Er!" Jaden now gladly lobbied back at Jason, who chuckled in fond amusement; Jonas couldn't help but join in, his Parabatai's happiness at reuniting with his relative intensely infectious, surging through their shared bond.

"We just said 'How you doing?' in standard Mandarin, and called each other in our Chinese names. His means 'Jade' 'cause of his eyes; mine means 'Amber' 'cause of mine. My Lou Dao and his Mama are cousins," Jason explained whilst looking around at all their loved ones.

A chorus of "Ah"s ensued, which served to trigger a round of laughter, Jaden covering his mouth with one hand whilst peering at a chuckling Daniel from beneath his lashes, blushing even deeper when their eyes met and Daniel's gorgeous grin morphed into a gentler, softer,  _sweeter_ smile, just for him.

***********************************************

**14th Jan 2039, 1915HRS, Lightwood-Bane Penthouse, Rooftop garden**

"And just how did you know about Jason and Jaden being cousins?" Alec asked his husband curiously whilst expertly wielding his chopsticks in his bowl of 'chow mien' - whipped up personally by Jaden himself, who had insisted upon cooking dinner for the Lightwood-Banes and the Herondales, as well as the Chosen Ones, and so Alec had invited him and everyone involved to their penthouse, for an impromptu extended family dinner party of sorts.

"My dearest Alexander, I am the current Grand High Warlock of New York; I am all knowledgeable after all! Wouldn't you agree?" Magnus proclaimed airily, golden feline eyes twinkling in mischief, fluttering his snooty lashes up at his now half-smirking half-leering husband, reaching up one hand with its fantastically purple polished well-manicured nails towards Alec's already leaning downwards head -

"Parents, please!" Of all present, it was Daniel who sputtered a blundering protest - sensibly so as he sat at his Sire father's right and thus had a bird's eye view of their PDA - his tanned peaches and cream complexion now resembling a ripe tomato.

Jaden's infectiously cute chuckling ensued from Daniel's right side, where an astute Magnus had practically plonked him down after having 'helped' him cook their Chinese fried noodles with dishes dinner, having procured all the freshest and finest ingredients from the markets of Chinatown itself.

They were all seated at a beautifully crafted crystal long table with pristinely white leather chairs, placed strategically in the very center of the penthouse's rooftop garden.

The Herondales and the 2 younger pairs of Parabatais had gladly accepted Alec's dinner invite. Regrettably, the Whitecrane-Goldstones were on night duty in the Institute's infirmary and were unable to attend. Magnus insisted that Jason brought home some of the delicious food Jaden had prepared, for J2 to enjoy as supper later.

Having been previously invited by Inquisitor Imogen Herondale to act as visiting mentors for youth Shadowhunters at Alicante for a week, Jonas' parents the Hawkeye-Silverstreams were not due to return to New York for another couple of days. They had settled down at a charming townhouse just a 10 minute walk away from the Institute, months after Jonas' birth, bringing along his beloved Abuela Maria Luisa. Magnus had pulled some strings and was able to procure a greatly reduced price for the property, on the behalf of his Silverstream relatives.

A few days later, the Whitecrane-Goldstones had moved into the neighborhood as well, into a classic townhouse of their own across the street from their son's future Parabatai, previously owned by one of Jim's maternal great-aunts. She had sold it to them at a ridiculously low price, proclaiming it to be a gift for her great grandnephew Jason. Thus the J2M Parabatais' families had stayed in very close proximity for the past nearly 19 years.

Jason and Jonas had spent many happy hours playing in each other's side yards, growing up together into well-adjusted youths, showered with love and affection by both sets of parents and Abuela Silverstream, whose temptingly tasty cuisine spoiled Jason thoroughly throughout his teenage years.

And now it seemed like the Lightwood-Banes were getting to experience yet another sprinkling of newfound love within their own home - if the way their eldest and the beautifully beguiling young Chinese Shadowhunter beside him kept exchanging shy furtive glances were any indication.

 "Well, Jaden, why don't you tell us all a little more about yourself, hm? If you don't mind, that is," Magnus prompted gently whilst blowing primly at the steaming teacup held between his always elegant fingers, eyes gleaming as he gazed at the subject in question.

Alec hummed pleasantly in agreement, peering expectantly at their Institute's newest arrival, over the rim of his exquisite fine china teacup filled with high quality Oolong, frighteningly expensive of course - Magnus constantly unfailingly laid claim to the best there was to offer, and he felt his loved ones rightly deserved so too. Generous was his second name since he had no need for one.

Quite predictably, and rather adorably, Jaden Micah Greenpine flushed an even deeper shade of rose red. Daniel thought that by this point of all proceedings, his eyes would have reshaped themselves permanently into those Hallmark cards' printed hearts; such was his ever growing fascination and rapidly evolving attraction to this truly enchanting young man.

Daniel had never even questioned his own sexuality; it was just never an issue with him, having been born to and grown up around such infinite love and joy. He had only ever wondered who would have been the one to capture his lonely heart so easily.

He had never thought that he would literally crash right into him. If only he knew of how Jaden's first impression of him was. It was apparently time to find out.

"Before I begin - oh I'm not sure where to start!" Jaden half giggled half gasped, causing Clary, Anna Belle and both Lightwood-Bane sisters to heave a collective round of dreamy sighs, much to the obvious amusement of all the men at the table.

"I've been going around the Institute collating data and intel on the previous months' goings on, but that's - well, actually that's just a small part of it. My main objective in coming to New York and being Envoy here is, well -" Jaden paused abruptly, and then turned sideways to face a confused Daniel, wringing his hands anxiously.

Peering at the handsome tall Captain of the Chosen Ones, in front of all the family and important persons present, Jaden took a deep fortifying breath, and decided to forge on ahead.

"About a month ago, my parents and I were abruptly instructed by Inquisitor Imogen to standby at Lake Lyn at midnight -"

"Oh my God, oh don't tell me -" Magnus murmured quite out of the blue, having set down his teacup and now grasping for Alec's hand quite suddenly.

Alec gripped his husband's fingers firmly, even as his eyes crinkled up in confusion, the crow lines in their corners wrinkling charmingly. He ran a hand absently through his hair, where silver moonlight caught onto a few of his white strands. 

"What is it, babe? Something wrong?" Alec breathed, even as Daniel, Rayan, Ethan, Jason and Jonas all tensed in their seats. Jace, Clary and all 3 girls just exchanged looks of bewilderment.

Jaden gulped and swallowed, his green eyes glittering with trepidation - and excitement?

"Um, it was Lord Raziel, He - He appeared and made a decree - and, it was about me -" here Jaden paused yet again, and locked gazes with Daniel, who nodded automatically as a universal 'carry on' gesture, even as his hands subconsciously moved closer to Jaden's.

"And you," came Jaden's half whisper, eyes now shimmering, lips wreathed in a blooming smile. "Lord Raziel told us that - that you, Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane, were to be my Bonded."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much more of all this next time, folks! *Waves madly*


	7. Charmed Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Developing relationships amongst developed bonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picks up right where we left off.
> 
> A pinch of sweetness, a dash of fluff, an ounce of smut - and a whole lot of loving.
> 
> A new love is forged.

Magnus' tinkling peals of laughter washed over all those seated around the table. Slivers of moonbeams streamed down through wisps of clouds hung in the night sky, cascading over the rooftop garden, illuminating the highlights in his dark brown hair, tinged with streaks of maroon these days, a personal favorite of Alec's.

Who now had turned his head to stare up in bewilderment at his seemingly utterly delighted husband, who had risen to his feet and proceeded to very nearly pounce onto the wide-eyed Jaden, having bypassed both husband and eldest son without so much as a sideways glance.

"Oh my days, of course,  _of course!_ You're J.M.G.! Jaden, Micah, Greenpine!" Each name of the poor young Shadowhunter was followed by a thorough thumping of both his shoulders by a certain Grand High Warlock's large strong multi-ringed hands.

From beside Jaden, a worryingly red Daniel had raised both arms and placed his hands in the crooks of his Sire father's elbows, attempting to dislodge him from Jaden - but he would not budge, deigning to wink most gleefully at an increasingly perturbed group of dinner guests and family, then pulling (gently yet firmly) at Jaden to stand up.

By now Alec had had an epiphany as well, and pushed himself up and off the head of the table, turning to face his flushed and flustered firstborn, gesturing at him with both hands splayed wide, explaining to all present rather rapidly and in rising excitement - a rare display by the Institute Head.

"Daniel's frequent vision in his sleep, since a few weeks ago! About meeting his soulmate sometime soon, right there in our Institute, with Lord Raziel appearing - telling him it'll be a young male Shadowhunter from Alicante, with the initials J.M.G. and also with some numbers 12, 24, 20 -"

Jaden giggled quite abruptly, then cleared his throat when all eyes turned to gaze expectantly at him - Magnus tilting his head at him with literal stars in his eyes, already guessing what he would say next -

"My birthday -" Jaden announced shyly as -

"Your birthday!" A resounding chorus of voices rose around the entire table simultaneously - all the Chosen Ones and Anna Belle had instantly caught on - followed by a cacophony of merry mirth, both young Parabatai pairs clamoring to their feet and rushing towards their overwhelmed Captain, yelling out in delight whilst forming a somewhat star-shaped hug; Naomi and Sophia jumping out of their seats squealing in excitement, grabbing each of Jaden's hands and proceeding to pump his arms up and down, all 3 with eyes glistening ethereally; Anna Belle throwing her slender arms wide around all 3 of them and being pulled into a 4 way embrace - it was utter chaos, and yet -

"Oh my goodness," Clary sniffled in a teary, happy, heartfelt voice; standing beside her similarly misty-eyed centuries old, softhearted brother-in-law, "he found him, huh? After more than a decade of being all by himself, despite being surrounded by loved ones," she sighed wistfully; happily; as her Godson's Sire father nodded with a few stray sniffles of his own, swallowing down his tears of immense relief and quiet joy.

Her hands were already comfortably, cosily folded within the crook of his left elbow - a familiar picture to all who knew and loved them. He held onto the fingers of her left - with its sparkly peridot and diamond ring on her ring finger - with his own right - his wedding bangle of glimmering gold and topaz swinging minutely with his movements; symbols of undying devotion from their respective husbands, who happened to be Parabatais of almost 30 years now.

Said Parabatais were already swiping away their stubborn tears with somewhat aggressive gestures; standing a few steps away from their spouses, shoulder to shoulder, dark and golden heads bowed close together, both sporting stray strands of white interpersed amongst their thick hair. Already in their 40s, with Alec aging much much slower, due to his immortality after having shared Magnus' lifeblood all those years ago - and still with their great big hearts worn on their sleeves, still so human.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry so much about Danny anymore, huh bro?" Jace was half blubbering, half snickering - his love for his eldest Godson was no secret; his heart was soaring with happiness, much as if Daniel was his own.

Chuckling wryly through his tears, Alec could only shake his head, then heaved a huge sigh - of relief? Of joy? Most likely both; his firstborn, his own miracle baby born from his own body, had finally found his One.

"Huh, now I just have to worry about the girls!" was his wry cryptic reply, at which they both grimaced before breaking into rueful laughter once more.

************************************************************************************************

  **14th Feb 2039, 2220HRS, New York Institute**

They stood cheek to chest, hip to thigh, both their hands intertwined, simply breathing in each other's soothing scents. One's dark honey brown head was comfortably nudged under the other's well-defined jaw.

Their postures were easy and relaxed; eyes half shut with thick lashes nearly touching cheeks, mouths open slightly with shoulders heaving just so, as if to catch their breaths. Both of their lips were starting to swell a little; they had just spent minutes smooching the other senseless after all.

The glass stained windows of the good sized bedroom formed a scenic backdrop, with dimmed downlights in each corner of the ceiling casting an almost ethereal glow around the couple.

"We've had a good month, yeah?" Daniel Mikael husked in hushed tones, nuzzling his newfound love's temple with his nose, shifting some strands of soft hair away from those gorgeous jade eyes.

He was aptly rewarded with a crinkly eyed, crinkly nosed grin, as Jaden Micah's torso shook with his mirth, his lips parting wider as he snickered good-naturedly, nodding happily and humming in agreement, peering up at his boyfriend through his fluttery lashes.

Daniel Mikael was a warrior Warlock-Nephilim, Shadowhunter extraordinaire, Captain of the Chosen Ones; he was strong, powerful and capable - but he was also quite helpless to the inevitable pull of love, and prone to riding high on rising tides of lust.

Swooping down with a half formed groan lodged in his throat, Daniel captured those tempting lips in a swoonworthy kiss, going with his instincts as always - a firm but gentle nibbling of Jaden's luscious lower lip, followed by a sweet smooch of the bow-shaped upper one - whilst pressing into his boyfriend's lithe frame with his sizeable erection, grinding his jeans clad groin into Jaden's lower belly.

"Mmph, Daniel!" Jaden huffed laughingly, hands now shifting up Daniel's broad chest and gripping onto the front lapels of his shirt, even as he blushingly returned the favor by teasingly nudging his boyfriend's muscular thigh with his own growing bulge.

Panting heavily by now, golden feline eyes with dark pupils blown wide, Daniel buried his blazing face in the crook of Jaden's warmly flushed neck, struggling to regain control.

Only to have his cheeky minx of a beloved blow softly and tenderly into his left ear - and then he licked it oh so slowly.

"Hah, Jade!" Daniel squirmed, whilst wrapping both arms around his giggling love's shoulders, leaning in for another series of heartfelt, lingering smooches.

"Mm, our parents - seem to love - one another, huh," Daniel remarked happily, in between little nicks of Jaden's delectable lower lip.

"Mm hm - 5 family dinners - between them - starting with that - reunion meal -" Jaden valiantly made out as he grew increasingly dazed, gladly so, by Daniel's amazingly sweet kisses.

He was referring to the Chinese Lunar New Year Eve reunion dinner they had, just 6 days after they first met - when Jaden's parents had invited the Lightwood-Banes, Herondales, Whitecrane-Goldstones, and Hawkeye-Silverstreams to spend the day at their home estate in Idris - with its sprawling gardens and thriving flora, complete with a butterfly sanctuary and a babbling brook right in its midst.

Both Greenpines were respected much adored mentor lecturers, and highly skilled dojo instructors at Alicante - descendants of illustrious notable Shadowhunter warrior clans. They loved all things nature and were fervent believers in saving the environment as much as possible.

Magnus, Clary, Jim, Jesse and Maria Luisa had followed Jaden's charming botanist enthusiast mother Evelyn along for a detailed tour of the grounds, cheerfully leaving their husbands and son to have one of their own, inside the three storey mansion with Jaden's pleasant antique collector father Aiden. Both of Jaden's younger sisters, Jem and June, excitedly invited Naomi, Sophia and Anna Belle up to their rooms - where all 5 whipped out their favorite Shadowhunter weapons and started practising their best moves. (The Greenpines' siblings had the entire third floor of the residence to themselves, with Jaden's quarters leading straight to the backyard 2 floors below, via a skilfully carved stone stairway right outside of his bedroom balcony.)

They had all then thoroughly enjoyed themselves over an early dinner, with an assortment of 8 gigantic platters of authentic Chinese delights, whipped up by the Greenpines' 63 year old sprightly cheery Cook, Old Chang, who hailed from the Shanghai Institute 40 years ago, assisted by the housekeeper, his equally delightful giggly wife, whose 60th birthday had just passed - celebrated with a bang at the Greenpines' own home. (The Changs whom the Greenpine considered family had a large cottage of their own, just 5 minutes away from the butterfly garden; their 2 sons in their mid-twenties were the Greenpines' gardeners and groundskeepers.)

Daniel would forever treasure the memory of having had his first kiss with his Jade, under a string of peach and golden paper lanterns hung up across the pine trees grown big and tall in the Greenpines' backyard - as the sky sprinkled with stars and the silvery moon seemed to twinkle their approval.

 Now here they were, weeks later, having spent every available day together; Jaden joining in on missions as an active Envoy-observer, having greatly helped both Ethan and Jonas on separate occasions, with his lethal expertise in wielding his shuriken, flinging 1 in each hand at unsuspecting Forsakens, right in between their eyes, killing them instantly - effectively saving Ethan's and Jonas' lives, whilst Rayan and Jason had been too caught up fending off sudden Forsaken attacks. It was small wonder then that thereafter, both sets of Parabatais had fallen further for the humble, unassuming and shy Jaden.

Though certainly nowhere near as being in love as a certain Captain of their Alliance, as well as his prophesized soulmate, whose face broke into the sweetest smile whenever he looked at Daniel.

Now having gradually removed each and every article of clothing from one another, both young men stood stark naked, simply taking a breather and staring at each other in wonder - having stepped back slightly from the other, hands still loosely linked.

Daniel gently tugged Jaden along the plush Persian carpet, locking love laden gazes with him, heart pounding with anticipation.

"You're really ready for this, sweetheart?" Daniel asked - for the third time since they'd finished their romantic dinner at the restaurant recommended by Rayan.

Biting nervously at his lower lip, even as his heart soared at Daniel's care and sincerity, Jaden nodded fervently, giggles bubbling in his throat.

"I've been thinking about this since New Year's - Chinese one, that is -" he breathed, as his lips were caught in between his taller love's - "ohh Daniel!"

Daniel had hefted Jaden up into his arms and onto his wide hips - bringing both their swollen bulges together sensually - stumbling to the super single cotton sheet covered bed - Daniel twisting his body so as to lay Jaden gently, reverently down onto his mound of colorful pillows.

Reaching over to grab the lube and condom from the top of his bedside drawer, Daniel had to press one hand to his groin to stop himself from ejaculating before anything had begun - Jaden was already draping himself over Daniel's pillows, with his pert plush bottom angled up, legs splayed slightly apart - tilting his head to stare back at his openmouthed boyfriend with a shy yet steady gaze.

"Please be gentle with me - it's both of our first times, huh," Jaden breathed, brilliant green eyes shimmering with a quiet joy.

Heaving in a deep cleansing breath, it was Daniel's turn to nod enthusiastically - rolling the condom on a little clumsily, chuckling at himself, smiling softly at Jaden who giggled sweetly back at him -

"Remember to pull it a bit at the front -" Jaden whispered smilingly -

"Yes I did, see? Why are we whispering -" Daniel chuckled, lubed fingers already sliding at Jaden's tiny hole and slowly starting to glide in, 1 finger at a time.

Jaden breathed slow and easy, relaxing himself as much as possible - they had both pored through the necessary information needed - then moaned lustily when his sweet spot was nudged by Daniel's thick digits.

With slick slides Daniel removed his 3 fingers and perched at his love's entrance, just waiting - at Jaden's smiling nod of consent, he pushed in with his straining erection, thick and hard, swollen and flushed red - Jaden whined at the foreign intrusion, clenching at first then relaxing and keening as hot pulses of sensation swept up his spine - his hole being fully filled until Daniel's large cock grazed his prostate - and he cried out wantonly -

Daniel had been trying his best to breathe through the tight grip of Jaden's channel on his aching throbbing cock - when Jaden's pleasured cry drove him quite mad with raging desire - he began to thrust deep and hard, plunging deep and hitting that spot which made Jaden cry out so sweetly, drawing out achingly slow, with Jaden clenching and clinging so tightly -

They both succumbed willingly, soaringly to the flames of their passions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7th Chapter on the 7th day of the year. *Happy Smile*  
> Oohh well.  
> Until next time, dears!


	8. Dazzled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden spends the night in Daniel's quarters.....in his bed, wrapped up in his arms.......  
> And has breakfast with the Chosen Ones after.  
> With Malec. Of course. *Smirks*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And......we carry on with the first night Daniel shares with Jaden... *Blushes*

Deepthroated moans and choked off gasps filled the dimly lit bedroom, as the taller of the two entwined Shadowhunters on the bouncing, intermittently squeaking bed swung his hips sensually, driving deeply in and out of his smaller sized partner, keeping up a steady pace of lunging thoroughly satisfying thrusts - 

" _Aahh - unnhh!"_ Jaden's dulcet tones rose in pitch and volume, as his prostate was regularly prodded and pressed so deliciously, by his well-equipped attentive adoring boyfriend, rendering his legs weakened to a jellylike state; Daniel's large hands gripped his hips stroking his buttocks with every other deep plunge of his rock hard cock, taking Jaden's breath away leaving him panting wildly, hair falling into his eyes as he was pounded into Daniel's mattress.

"Ah, Daniel - please, I - wanna see your face -"

Groaning with obvious effort, Daniel gave his heaving beloved another couple of  _deep_ plunges with his ragingly engorged cock - relishing the sweet sounds of Jaden's gasping wails and cherishing the way his aching dick was gripped clingingly by Jaden's hot tight channel, as he withdrew all the way out and helped his panting, shyly smiling love turn over, so that he now lay on his back with his pert bottom propped up on Daniel's pillows - his legs smoothly rising up and resting his feet on Daniel's shoulders, on either side of his collarbone - hands sliding up Daniel's tense washboard abdomen and fingers playing with his coarse black chest hairs.

With a few moaning grunts, Daniel gripped gingerly at his lurching cock, breathing in deep and blowing out slow - staving off his impending ejaculation - he wanted to come while deep inside his gorgeous blushing boyfriend - and leaned down to capture Jaden's luscious lips in a comforting gentle kiss.

"You doing okay, sweetheart? Not hurting you, I hope?" Daniel husked, gold cat eyes gleaming happily as he gazed deeply into his love's jade-like ones - receiving a loving look of his own, his lover nuzzling their noses together as he shook his head smilingly, one hand reaching down and -

"Unh - Jade, not so fast -"

With smooth swift movements, Jaden had held onto his boyfriend's swollen quivering cock and maneuvered himself - so as to shove himself up latching onto Daniel and engulfing him all the way to the hilt - both rendered utterly breathless, then Jaden's next breath caught on a chewed off _scream_ as Daniel growled and grabbed the pillows underneath Jaden and  _tugged_ him in and upwards - wildly engorged stiff cock stretching the tight straining puffy hole, filling him impossibly full and spearing his sensitive prostate -

" _Ohh God!"_ Jaden wailed piteously, his toes curling of their own accord, groin and hard cock throbbing madly, eyes moist with tears of sheer sensation, hands now gripping both sides of Daniel's heaving torso - grunting with effort, Daniel kept up his thrilling thrusts, sweeping his head down to press his forehead to Jaden's and smooching him lovingly every few thrusts, spine tingling with the incredible ecstasy of feeling Jaden gripping him so tightly from within, his ears burning with hearing his beloved's dazed cries of pleasure.

"Oh, Daniel - I'm - think I'm coming -!"

Supporting himself with one strong arm, Daniel swiftly gripped loosely onto Jaden's quivering cock, pumping gently a few times, earning a sweet squeal from his shivering oversensitized boyfriend, who threw his head back and arched his torso beautifully as he came, Daniel still driving deeply into him - when a surge of heat blazed within Daniel's groin and his already huge bulge swelled up even more, causing him to cry out as he came hard, making Jaden wail wantonly, clenching around his erupting erection; spurting intensely into the condom in several strong pulses; a hypersensitive super high Jaden humming and giggling in delight at feeling Daniel's throbbing ejaculation in his most intimate insides.

 They lay there intimately entwined with Jaden's legs draped over Daniel's hips, Daniel's knees propping Jaden up on the pillows, arms loosely wrapped around the other - catching their breaths, foreheads pressed together, glittering eyes gazing deeply into each other's souls, noses nuzzling, lips brushing with chaste pecks and nips, reveling and lingering in the remnants of their dazzling first experience in lovemaking.

Subconsciously they had synchronized their breathing, as gradually Jaden shuffled his numbed bottom, cheeks still ablaze with his whole body flush, effectively making Daniel dislodge carefully from him - without the condom on - and then Daniel was instinctively holding his palm out underneath Jaden's bottom, using 2 fingers of his free hand to gingerly fish the torn pieces of the condom hanging out of Jaden's puffy reddened hole, white ejaculates dribbling from it -

"Oh wow -" Daniel breathed.

"Oh God, it broke?!" Jaden gasped.

Both lovers stared at each other, Daniel's half limp cock perched intimately at Jaden's oozing hole, with both of their hands cupping the torn condom - and they burst into bewildered, helpless, joyous laughter.

***********************************************

**15th Feb 2039, 0550HRS, New York Institute**

8 sets of multicolored eyes peered at the couple who had just entered the Head of the Institute's personal library - the meeting room of the Chosen Ones - currently mostly taken up by a large round table filled with several platters of breakfast foods, vying for space with 4 different tall jugs of coffee, tea, orange and apple juices, as well as 3 pints of soy milk and 2 boxes of assorted cereals - leaving just a narrow circumference for its occupants to place their plates and mugs for enjoying their first meal of the day.

The oldest people seated at the table were enjoying themselves in a different manner however - both Alec and Magnus had noticed the telltale wincing on Jaden's part as he sat carefully in the seat Daniel pulled out for him; as had both sets of Parabatai-lovers - Ethan choking on his mouthful of orange juice and Rayan having to put his coffee down to thump his back, whilst giving him a gentle warning look, Jonas blushing suddenly and hiding it in his steaming cup of coffee, a smug Jason sipping his tea smilingly beside him.

Both Naomi and Sophia looked from one couple to the other in turns, then at each other enquiringly, settling for shrugging cluelessly and swallowing down their drinks - apple juice for Naomi, soy milk for Sophia.

"Ahem," Alec cleared his throat, setting down his own mug of black coffee, exchanging half smiles with Magnus who swirled his cup of tea quite serenely, "do your parents know you spent the night here instead of at your Uncle Jim's, Jaden?" he enquired in a soft tone, in a caring, utterly parental manner. (Jaden had been staying with Jason and his parents for the past one month, as per prior arrangements made by both Jim and Evelyn.)

This time it was Rayan who choked on his bacon, prompting an alarmed Ethan to whack him across his shoulders to dislodge the piece from his throat. Rayan nodded his thanks as he looked sideways at his Bearer father who was giving him concerned looks; he smiled brightly at Magnus to show he was alright. Meanwhile Jason seemed to be having trouble swallowing his eggs, needing to gulp down a hastily poured glass of apple juice to help it along. Jonas blinked much like an owl as he finished his coffee and sneaked a peek at the newly arrived couple seated across from him.

Naomi and Sophia continued crunching their way through their bowls of cereal, wide sparkling cat eyes of gold and hazel now fixed upon their eldest brother and his boyfriend.

A flushed Daniel had a comforting arm around a blushing Jaden's shoulders, as he nodded happily in response to Alec's gentle inquiry, hands reaching out to pour Daniel a mug of coffee, then snagging the soy milk to pour into it, creating latte just the way Daniel loved it. (Magnus had to stifle a dreamy sigh which was about to escape through his nostrils; he settled for ramping up his smile to megawatt proportions.)

"Yes sir, I asked yesterday, and they said I could -"

"Thought I told you to call me Uncle Alec, son -"

"Oh yes, sorry, Uncle Alec - since you had extended the kind invitation at your previous dinner with them - they had no issues," Jaden finished cheerfully, nodding his thanks with a sweet smile at Daniel, who had heaped a large portion of scrambled eggs, several slices of bacon and a pile of 4 pieces of buttered toast onto the empty plate in front of Jaden, then proceeded to pour him a mug full of tea and a tall glass of apple juice.

As Sophia muffled her growing giggles behind both hands, with a widely grinning Naomi nudging her to be quiet, Jaden peered at the mound of food before him, then looked up at Daniel, their gazes catching and both breaking into blooming smiles.

"We're sharing all this, right?" Jaden half whispered to Daniel, spooning some egg onto a piece of toast and bringing it to Daniel's grinning mouth, blush spreading to his ears even as his eyes drifted to those still slightly puffy lips - much like his own.

"If you want to, sure, sweetheart," was Daniel's husky heartfelt reply, as he happily bit into the proffered treat, relishing the way Jaden's smile only grew wider as he then bit into where Daniel just had; their heads having shifted subconsciously closer together.

Magnus honestly thought his nearly 5 centuries' old heart would explode with a shower of shooting stars; from beside him, Alec's eyes had grown misty, and he had the most heartwarmingly meltingly sweet smile dancing across his lips.

Their firstborn child, created out of their abiding devotion for one another, had found a beautiful love of his very own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooweee.  
> Well, Daniel's waited until he's way past 20.. while Jaden had to wait til at least 6 weeks past his 18th birthday. *Smirks*
> 
> P.S. As per the clues in the previous chapter, Jaden was born on the 24th December 2020 (12/24/20 in American style).


	9. Delving Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into a significant moment in the past of 1 of the pairs of Parabatais.
> 
> As well as a peek into the future - a nugget of a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in updating - Life & its roller coaster deviations, what to do but just hang on for the ride. 
> 
> And now on to more fic!

**20th May 2020, 1835HRS, New York Institute - Dual Nephilim Infants' Protection Spells Ceremony**

The entire Institute appeared to be at full on party mode. Streams of shiny star and crescent shaped balloons in every available color were tied to columns, hung over side tables and hovered over mantelpieces.

At strategic corners of every space open for guests to mingle, stood tall ceramic vases, intricately carved with Angelic runes and Warlock symbols, interpersed with Seelie and Werewolf insignias, arranged in eclectic harmony.

Banners depicting symbols of all 5 interspecies factions hung draped over majestic pillars supporting the century old Institute. Rolls of vivid maroon carpets covered the entire reception hall's pathways, indicating rows of pinewood chairs lined with cream colored seat pads.

Guests from prestigious famed Institutes from throughout the realms had already made themselves comfortable, chatting sociably and exchanging pleasantries.

At front and center of the grand reception hall, atop the long podium staged just ahead of the entire expanse of wall to wall glass stained windows, were two long Victorian styled couches, each with a little family seated primly upon them.

On the audience's left sat the New York Institute's adored medic couple affectionately known as J2 - namely Jim and Juan - with their nearly 6 week old son Jason Miguel. Jim's smile was somewhat shy as he adjusted his adamas rimmed glasses, cheeks lightly flushed at being on stage, where all would focus their attention.

He held a wide awake and alert Jason sitting up adorably on his lap, dressed in a pale mint green onesie with matching mittens and booties. The baby boy's golden complexion and thick dark honey hair made him resemble his proud Sire, his Papi Juan, whilst his attractively glittering deep amber eyes and sweet beguiling smile were similar to his Lou Dao Jim's.

Juan himself could hardly keep from grinning widely with joy, his arm protectively wrapped around his fiance's shoulders, keeping Bearer and son close at all times. Both parents wore spiffy suits in shimmery mint green, complementing the family's skin tones most gorgeously.

To the audience's right were the Hawkeye-Silverstream family - Jesse and Marcus dressed in glorious pale blue suits, with a just past 4 weeks' old Jonas Manuel. Both baby boy and Bearer had the same dazzling cerulean eyes, and they were currently gazing quietly at one another, as Jesse cuddled a just fed Jonas in his arms. 

The baby boy's peachy cream complexion glowed softly in the artfully muted lighting of the Institute's grand reception hall. Dressed in pale blue from his mittens, booties and onesie, down to his bear themed bib, he appeared to be half asleep, drowsy from a belly full of formula. His fluffy shock of hair, dark like his Sire's, swept across his broad forehead, whilst his thick curly eyelashes drooped with his occasional slow blinks, sweeping against his rosy cheekbones.

Marcus found himself quite breathless with pure joy and a deepseated sense of gratitude, as he looked upon the family he helped form, safely ensconced within his strong, loving arms. How such happiness had come to be his, he would always question, and never take for granted.

Seated in the front row of the audience, amongst family by blood, marriage, and Nephilim based bonds, Maria Luisa Silverstream dabbed at her leaking eyes periodically with her exquisitely embroidered handkerchief, a birthday gift from her thoughtful son-in-law Jesse. She had seen how her son Marcus could not take his eyes away from the Bearer of his son, as well as their little miracle, Angels and Lord Raziel be praised. Rightfully so, as Jesse's huge heart of compassion and empathy had won over Maria's initially sceptical and doubtful one.

And so it was fitting indeed, in Maria's enlightened opinion, that Lord Raziel bestowed them with such a beautiful child, whom Jesse had borne with infinite patience and grace, experiencing difficult hyperemesis during his first trimester, rendering him almost starved and malnourished, unable to stomach any of his mother-in-law's painstakingly prepared dishes.

Maria shuddered in dread at her treatment of him during those few weeks; she had misunderstood her poor son-in-law greatly, and he had responded with humility and boundless love. Tears spilled over onto her wrinkled cheeks, and she stuffed her handkerchief over her trembling lips, as she gazed at Jesse's gently smiling face, as he oh so carefully handed a now stretching Jonas over to Marcus' waiting hands.

Then Jesse looked up, right at a now silently weeping Maria. In a matter of seconds, his eyes clouded with concern, and he whispered in his husband's ear rather urgently, already rising from his place on the couch.

"Not so fast, love; you're still having low blood pressure, remember? You can get dizzy if you stand up too quickly, hm," a worried Marcus murmured, even as he threw his now half-smiling Mama a fond smile.

"Yes, yes, I'm well aware, Papi," Jesse huffed just as fondly, even as he struggled not to roll his eyes in exasperation. Between his husband and mother-in-law hovering all over him in the past month, he had found it equal parts endearing and amusing. "Am just gonna give Mama a quick hug, alright."

And off he went, having caught Jim's eye and giving a quick cheerful wink and a wave in Maria's general direction, at Jim's querying nod. He made his way down the steps from the stage, making sure to be careful and not trip, under the watchful eyes of his immediate family. (Maria was half-Werewolf from her father's lineage, and Marcus' sharp vision and keen sense of smell were almost on par with Luke's himself).

"Mama, what's wrong, hm? Why are you sad?" Jesse queried worryingly, hands clasping at hers after making grabby motions, much to the besotted delighted cooing from the small-framed elderly Chinese lady seated next to Maria, impeccably dressed in a jade green elegant qipao. Her Nephilim runes were starkly dark on her pale beige-toned arms, telling the tale of her Shadowhunter history.

"Aww, bless you, dear one; how sweet can a man be, hm, Luisa?" she uttered, her voice strong and clear despite her seemingly frail appearances.

"Yes indeed, Eleanor; he's my son-in-law, Jesse," Maria gushed, swiping at the last of her tears with her handkerchief, then spreading out the fabric to show it to Eleanor, whose intriguingly greenish eyes glittered in admiration at the intricate embroidery. "He gave me this on my last birthday, so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes indeed, it is gorgeous, Luisa; just like the gift bearer, who so aptly is the Bearer of your very first grandson, a more so gorgeous little prince himself, hm," Eleanor declared in a pleased manner, nodding wisely and graciously, lips tilting up at Jesse's increasing blush and widening cerulean eyes, as he sputtered demure thanks at her shyly.

"I'm alright now, darling, just remembering the past few months, is all; how brave and wonderful you've been, through everything," Maria murmured to Jesse, gazing into his eyes whilst patting his shoulders comfortingly. "Now go on up there, Marcus and your friends are all waiting for you, and Senor Magnus is anxious to get on with the Ceremony. You know how particular he is with timing, yes; especially when this is the purported Auspicious hour and all."

Returning her air blown kiss, Jesse gave his now blushing mother-in-law yet another tight hug - Eleanor simply could not stop sighing in delight at his displays of affection, much to Maria's flustered embarrassment at her friend's reactions - and he returned to his husband's side, as their amused friends Juan and Jim looked on endearingly.

"My Evelyn just found out about her own pregnancy, after just 3 months of marriage; I never cried so happily in recent times!" Eleanor revealed with an embarrassed titter, triggering an amused and delighted laugh from Maria herself.

"Oh how wonderful, congratulations, Eleanor dear! You'll be every bit the adoring grandma, mark my words," Maria uttered with the knowing mannerisms every besotted grandparent developed after mere weeks of having grandbabies.

"And she just discovered that she will have a son, our first eldest male of the family in 3 generations; oh I'm so delighted for her and my darling son-in-law, Aiden!" Eleanor was now dabbing at her own glistening eyes with a beautifully embroidered handkerchief of her very own, a well-loved gift from Aiden years ago.

"Aww Eleanor dear, there, there, now; Senor Magnus is giving us worried looks, see?" Maria nodded up at the elegantly dressed High Warlock himself, standing at stagefront, his golden cat eyes gleaming in concern at one of his guests weeping her eyes out in the front row before him.

Next to him his Head of Institute husband peered down at the pair of senior ladies in consternation, arms crossed at his back, his shoulders leaning forward as he blinked down at them queryingly. Alec's furrowed brow belied his worry, easily assauged by Maria's fond shake of her head.

At receiving dual smiles of reassurances and a little cheery wave from Eleanor, the leading couple of the Institute relaxed their anxious postures, and turned towards the families seated on stage.

"Eleanor Willowood and Maria Silverstream are friends?" An incredulous Alec murmured softly to his husband, locking gazes with him, noting the intelligent glint in his eyes.

"Not only that; Eleanor's eldest daughter Evelyn is newly married to Aiden Greenpine of Idris," Magnus whispered back, even as his fingers began their bewitching dance in preparations of the upcoming ceremony procedures. "After just 3 months of wedded bliss and barely out of the honeymoon stage, Evelyn's just found herself expecting a baby boy. I suspect that to be the reason for Eleanor's happy tears."

Alec took his time gazing at his gorgeous, well-informed husband, finding himself yet again in awe of him - his very own magical man.

"And you're wondering how I know all this, right?" Magnus teased with a little titter. "Well, Eleanor's a dear, treasured ally of mine, from days of decades before. We keep in touch now and then, on our families' developments and such."

At Alec's knowing, penetrating gaze, Magnus threw his head back with a delighted chuckle. How well his dearest Nephilim husband knew him.

"Oh fine, yes, there's more to their story. Evelyn has kitsune blood flowing in her veins, from Eleanor herself through her Japanese mother, and now Evelyn's unborn son has it, too. Eleanor may have contracted my assistance for the far future, should the need arise," Magnus revealed in dulcet undertones, nimble fingers neatening Alec's already impeccable tie and fiddling with its glimmering Warlock-Nephilim hybrid symbol tie clip.

With widening hazel eyes, Alec's curious gaze drifted over to where a radiantly glowing Evelyn sat with her handsome husband Aiden, his arm draped quite protectively over her shoulders, a quietly joyous smile wreathing his lips, as he looked upon her chatting with her cousin on her other side. Evelyn's hands rested lightly on her tiny baby bump, beautifully accentuated by the silhouette of her stylishly cut qipao.

"Kitsune? Isn't that - Japanese for fox? So you're saying -?" Alec wondered aloud, realization causing his eyes to widen even further.

"Yes, indeed, Evelyn has this divine Fox spirit of fertility's blood running through her veins. This particular kitsune is known to have magical powers of granting pregnancies in seemingly impossible scenarios. And now that Evelyn is pregnant with a boy, well, this means her son may have the miraculous ability to bear offspring, should he be so inclined - as in, if he were to have intimate relations with another male Nephilim."

Both Alec and Magnus exchanged meaningful glances. What would the far future hold, for their sons and daughters, and all allies involved?

"So the Greenpine baby boy can bear children if he wanted to bond with another man in future? Angels be praised," Alec breathed, blinking as if in a daze, then shaking his head in rueful wonder.

"We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to something!  
> More in store, coming up in the near future. 
> 
> N.B. Kitsune are legendarily closely related to the Divine being Inari, God of Fertility, in Japanese folklore.
> 
> P.S. To refresh memories of the Silverstream family, please refer to the last few chapters of the 3rd part of the series, 'Live and Learn'. Thank You!


	10. Emergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deepening developments blossom within the bond between our fledgling lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut. Or smutty fluff.
> 
> Apologies for the ungodly wait for updates.

**Early April 2039 - Late night - New York**

Stars twinkled enticingly within the clear spring night sky, the silvery crescent moon coolly beautiful in its pose amongst them. Its glimmering streams cascaded down into the glass-stained windows of the centuries' old New York Institute.

One of those windows on the second floor belonged to the room of the Captain of the Chosen Ones, Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane. Days from his 21st birthday, devastatingly handsome and well-built, intelligent and witty, kind and compassionate.

And also an attentive and romantic lover, as it turns out.

The object of his undying devotion currently lay across his bed, tantalizingly naked as he was, smaller frame pleasantly pinned underneath his larger one, sweet countenance flushed, with glittering green eyes gazing up at him in dazed passion, breathy pants and wanton wails jerked delicately from his throat with each of Daniel's movements.

As it were, Jaden Micah was a willing captive of Daniel's at this moment, with his ragingly engorged cock spearing his love's soft moist oh so tight centre. Repeatedly, in languid, measured,  _deep_ plunges; his lingering withdrawals achingly smooth.

Sighing almost helplessly in adoration, Daniel gently nudged his pliant boyfriend's flushed forehead with his own, locking eyes with him - gazes searing their very souls.

"How're you feeling now, babe? Still having those weird belly cramps?" His concerned inquiry was uttered in low dulcet tones, interpersed with methodical, magical movements of his hips.

Jaden's lips were parted in his overwhelmed pleasure, his head thrown back exposing his creamy neck, tempting Daniel immensely, causing his Warlock trait to flash a dazzling bright gold - and so resulting in him latching onto his love's vulnerable throat, working his lips across Jaden's delicate Adam's apple.

"All better now.. aah, Daniel! Please -"

"Mmhm yes hon, I know I promised - no prominent marks -"

"Oh! -  _Right there! -"_

Shudders overcame his lithe frame as Jaden tumbled hazily into his orgasm, spurting all across his still thrusting lover's sculpted abdomen, limbs weakly flailing in near exhaustion - they had been tumbling around amorously in Daniel's bed for hours.

Triggered by the heat of his beloved's release on his six-pack, Daniel found himself gasping for air as his own was milked out of him, copious amounts of his thick seed being pumped into Jaden's innermost depths, even as he braced himself on both elbows, hovering lovingly over his blushing boyfriend.

Eversince their first lovemaking encounter had resulted with a torn condom, they had decided not to use any.

As a slightly panting Daniel began to gingerly withdraw, Jaden was quick to grip him around the waist with his lean legs, both hands artfully flitting up to frame his chiseled cheeks.

"Stay - please stay.. inside me?"

The words were whispered whimsically, and strangely seemed spoken in reverance. With an indulgent smile, the tender request was happily fulfilled. An air of hushed silence, sweet and serene, settled over the room, enveloping the intimately entwined couple, lulling them into a restful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Lightwood-Banes' Residence**

Wanton moans drifted around the vast expanse of the tastefully decorated home, accompanied by a series of bitten off yelps, as if being punched out of the owners of the lust-filled voices.

Alec was half-draped, half-supported by his heaving husband, across one side of their luxurious bed, thighs splayed over Magnus' own, lean ankles hooked around shapely calves, large strong hands gripping hips whilst plunging his rock hard erection relentlessly in and out of the tight squeeze.

Voice long gone, throat parched, jaw unhinged, hazel eyes glazed with a dazed half-smile curving his lips - the Head of the New York Institute now squirmed in sheer debilitating pleasure, having been impaled on his husband's truly impressive manhood for almost an hour now.

"Oh, ohh,  _Oohh!"_

Alec's entire frame lurched and locked forward into a fetal position, squeezing Magnus' swollen cock in a vice-like grip, as he orgasmed powerfully all over their fine satin sheets, causing Magnus to follow with a satisfied huff, drawing out his release with slow, sensuous strokes within his beloved.

Hearts beating concurrently in rhythm, breaths falling into a regular pattern, one husband lay slumped over the other, fingers of all four hands linked loosely, cheeks pressed together, smiles lingering over lips.

Outside in the inky indigo skies, high up amongst mists of thin flimsy clouds, a single shooting star swooped swiftly down, disappearing beyond the perimeter of the pretty pond in the park in between the penthouse and the Institute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Two days later - New York Institute**

Dinnertime on a Monday, and a busy buzz floated around the various rooms and halls of the Institute. Operationally functioning in optimal condition, as always. No off-peak hours whatsoever.

The mess hall in particular was immersed in a cacophony of voices, in all forms soft and sweet or sharp and loud, belonging to starved Shadowhunters sniffing around for some grub - no matter if it was almost considered leftovers; beggars could not be choosers, picky eaters were left with next to zero options - and the kitchen currently seemed to have run out of dishes to serve, a harried Shadowhunter popping out announcing that the next and last offering would be in an hour.

Which brought a usually buoyant Leader of the Alliance to a grinding halt, right in the very middle of the hall's already crowded center aisle, his sudden stop causing his smaller sized boyfriend walking behind him to slam hard into his back, jamming Daniel's heavy quiver right into his chest and abdomen, falling backwards with a frighteningly loud thump against another tall heavyset Shadowhunter - who just barely managed to break Jaden's fall with his arms awkwardly splayed out and grabbing onto Jaden's elbows.

"Jade!" Daniel's cry of alarm cut across the filled mess hall, drawing the attention of what seemed to be the entire population of the Institute. 

Leaping towards where Jaden had been carefully perched onto the nearest available seat, nodding gratefully at their smiling colleague, Daniel felt his heart lurch into his throat at the pained expression on Jaden's creamy complexion.

"Daniel -  _Ahh!_ \- It really hurts -" he gasped, jade eyes wide with growing anxiety, one hand pressed to his burning belly, the other squeezing Daniel's wrist tightly - he looked terrified and bewildered by it.

"Let's get you to the infirmary, sweetie - I'm so sorry - how could I forget you were right behind me -"

As he stammered through his fervent apology, Daniel had placed his arms around his boyfriend and attempted to help him stand upright - only to hurriedly catch him in an abrupt bear hug, as Jaden slumped forward with a cry of agony, both hands now clutching at his abdomen, pale as a Forsaken and sweating profusely.

"Jade honey?!" 

"Some - thing's wrong -" 

With those gasping words, Jaden's eyes fluttered shut as he went completely limp in Daniel's arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again?


	11. Fearful Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden Micah Greenpine - envoy from the Clave - has not made his daily report to his direct superior.
> 
> An unforeseen occurrence results in a catalyst of events, affecting the ties between Alicante and the New York Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All is in the past, yet will never be forgotten.
> 
> Warning for Angst.
> 
> Also Please read All Tags.
> 
> TRIGGER warning for Near Miscarriage or possible loss of an unborn child. Please DO NOT read this chapter if will be affected.

"All possible tests have been done, mi hijo. And all have yielded the most mind-boggling results, almost as if -"

"What your Uncle Juan is trying to tell you, Mika, is that it seems as if-"

"Querido, what have we discussed previously? We agreed that I would tell Mikael about this matter, si?"

"Yet you seem to be making him panic even more, Papi, and we both don't want a repeat of last year's incident, do we?"

"Please just tune out your Uncle Jim's voice for 2 minutes, while I reveal to you -"

"Juan Manuel - Did you just diss the Bearer of your son -"

"I'll apologize properly later, maybe grovel at your feet, who knows? Right now there are more worrying matters at hand -"

The infirmary's doors slid wide open with a fluorish, the front reception lights turning on automatically via motion sensors. 

"Jim, Juan, do please report your findings, before Alicante takes further actions -" the Head of the Institute's urgent authoritative tone bode impending troubles ahead.

"Papa, Dad!" 

Heavy footsteps rushed over from one side of the wide space to the other, followed by rustling of fabric as both parents collectively hugged their eldest child, supporting his trembling form.

"I don't know what happened, Dad - he, he won't wake up, Papa, I don't know why -"

"What actually caused him to collapse? Did he hit his head?" Alec queried, hazel eyes wide in mounting concern, running his fingers through the hairs at Daniel's nape, the familiar subconscious action innately soothing both Bearer and child, as Daniel shook his head then nuzzled his birth father's neck, breathing in Alec's scent and calming down considerably.

"Would you let me have a close look, Mikael? I may detect something very cleverly hidden, who knows?" Magnus gracefully wriggled his fingers of both hands, gemmed rings gifted by Alec through the years glittering almost as brightly as his golden feline eyes.

Meeting his Sire parent's worried look with his own glimmering golden gaze, with his forehead still pressed against his Dad's shoulder, both fathers' arms encasing his tall broad frame - Daniel Mikael looked every bit the much beloved child he truly was. With an involuntary sniffle, he nodded fervently at Magnus, blinking away tears clinging to his thick curly eyelashes.

"Yes please, Papa."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Alicante, Idris**

"Jaden hasn't reported in yet? That's odd, he's almost never late -"

"His vital signs took a sudden swerve for approximately 5 minutes as of 70 minutes ago, but then steadily increased -"

"A sudden swerve? Explain, promptly, concisely, please."

"Heart rate up to 125 per min, blood pressure down to 95 over 60, body temp 96 degrees - indicative symptoms of internal bleeding."

"And he has been in the New York Institute since then?"

"He had been as of more than 2 hours ago, meaning -"

"Meaning he was already inside there when it occurred?"

"Exactly, Ms. Branwell."

"Yet we haven't heard of any attacks upon the Institute? Their alarms?"

"None whatsoever."

Lydia Branwell - the Director of Intelligence - drummed slender fingers of her left hand restlessly atop the sturdy mahogany table, her right swiftly swiping and tapping onto the highly touch-sensitive Tablet placed upon it.

With a low hum, a holographic image shimmered into view in the center of her office, that of the New York Institute's infirmary, and its current occupants.

An unconscious Jaden lay swaddled with blankets on a patient trolley, with wires from a vital signs monitor attached to his temples and both wrists, along with an intravenous cannula on the back of his right hand. His left hand was being grasped by Daniel Mikael within both of his own, brought up rather intimately to his pale pressed lips.

Even via hologram, Daniel's anxiety and sheer worry seemed palpable, as did his tear-filled glimmering golden feline eyes. He was staring quite beseechingly at his Sire father, whose hands were moving in a very familiar motion over Jaden's prone form.

Magnus' usually pleasant features were now set in an anguished frown, his own golden eyes beginning to fill with tears. His hands came to a slow stop, fingers trembling involuntarily, then curled into fists. Father and son stared at one another, gazes locked, both with their hearts pounding madly.

From a few steps behind Magnus, Alec was seen to be swiftly approaching then wrapping both his arms around his frozen husband from behind, his own hazel eyes welling up as he gazed at his firstborn son's heartbroken expression.

Magnus was weeping silently, grief pouring out of his golden eyes in sudden streams of tears. The atmosphere surrounding them all filled rapidly with stifling tension.

The 2 Shadowhunters in Alicante observing the unfolding scene via closed circuit camera exchanged loaded, mystified glances, feeling intrusive, yet neither moved to end the transmission.

"Magnus -?" Jim murmured, heart having leapt up into his throat. "What's -" he paused as he caught his worriedly frowning husband's head shake, as Juan gestured at a now frantic Daniel, who had stood up and surged forward to face both his parents.

"Papa," he uttered tremulously yet in a firm tone. "Please tell me - what's going on with Jade?"

Magnus lurched forward to grasp his eldest son's hands tightly within his own, peering up to look him directly in the eyes. Alec's arms tightened further around his torso; Bearer and son both subconsciously braced themselves for Magnus' next words.

"There's - a tiny little baby - a baby boy - deep inside of Jaden's abdomen. But - oh, Mikael! - I can't - his heart, his precious heart - I can't detect his heartbeat! His heart doesn't seem to be beating - oh Gods!"

Sobbing uncontrollably, Magnus fell forward into a stunned Daniel's arms, his son automatically wrapping both arms around both his fathers, his handsome features blanched with shock.

"Daniel -" Alec heaved with effort, hazel gaze wide with shock of his own, fat tears spilling down his aristrocatic nose, just like his shellshocked son - "Danny, I'm so sorry, son - oh Angels - Juan, Jim, can't we do something, please -"

The three members of the Lightwood-Bane family were now holding firmly onto each other, their heads burrowed into one another's necks, desperate for comfort.

Behind them, the medic pair of husbands who had stood facing one another with mounting horror, were spurred into action by their Head's plaintive plea. Jim reached out for the nearest ultrasound, yanking it to a stop by Jaden's bedside, whilst Juan grabbed all the requisites for an intravenous infusion, along with a pack of sterile surgical instruments - praying fervently with all his heart that he did not need any use of it.

As Jim gently pulled down Jaden's blankets and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his torso, a myriad of bruising appeared visible over his lower chest and upper abdomen.

A sobbing Daniel pulled himself away from his weeping parents, moving mechanically to stand shakily by his beloved's side.

Struggling to compose himself, tall sturdy frame wracked with grief, he stretched out his arm and let it hover above Jaden's belly, fine tremors running along his fingers.

Then with an anguished sob, he placed his hand oh so tenderly over his love's belly button, and applied gentle pressure.

An orange gold glow began shimmering from underneath Daniel's hand. His cat eyes now gleamed a brilliant deep gold - tears still clinging to his lashes.

"Lord Raziel, I call upon You - I, Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane, Leader of the Chosen Ones You had created - I beseech of You - please, please help my Fated one - save our unborn child -  _please."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Please hang on for a happier outcome for my beloved OCs.
> 
> I try to have as much happiness in my fics as possible... but at times that can only be gained after considerable grief.


	12. Fates Entwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel throws himself deep into his own powers.
> 
> The Chosen Ones wonder what their leader and his Fated one are up to.
> 
> They all reunite in a rather unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my depiction of Kitsune (Japanese Fox spirits), some had been granted with childbearing ability by the 'Inari' Kami (Japanese name for Gods), and these are termed as Inari Kitsune.  
> Jaden is a direct descendant of an Inari Kitsune - mythological fox spirits with powers of fertility and abilities to wield nature's surroundings.
> 
> Jim the medic (Jason's Bearer father) and Jaden's mother Evelyn are first cousins - their mothers were half-sisters.  
> Meaning - Jim's Indonesian-Chinese Warlock mom & Evelyn's Japanese-Chinese mom Eleanor (remember her from Chapter 9?) - had the same father.  
> Guess who that father was? An Inari Kitsune himself. *Bows*
> 
> Still with me? - On with more fic!  
> Also, this chapter is gonna be a long one. Maybe get a beverage first? *Winks*

**1900hrs, Infirmary, New York Institute**

Beads of sweat stood out on Daniel Mikael's furrowed brow, a few having trickled down his pale features and dripped onto the collar of his customized jacket.

He had not removed his hand from its position on his beloved Jaden's belly, his Warlock magic having been drifting from his fingers in through his childbearer's belly button - its rich golden strands entwining around the tiny bean-shaped fetus which was their unborn son - the little one now clearly visible on the screen of the ultrasound machine.

Magnus had been monitoring Daniel's progress for the past 10 minutes - with increasing tendrils of dread wrapping around his centuries' old heart - Alec's arms never leaving him, now wrapped loosely around his waist, damp hazel eyes already swollen as his grief-stricken gaze flickered restlessly from husband to son, lips moving soundlessly in verses of heartfelt prayer.

There were still no apparent signs of life detected from the fetus who was their first grandchild - someone Magnus never in all his long years had dreamt of ever being able to meet - and now he found himself calling upon all the Gods of his vast knowledge and experience, and those of eons ago as well as the Angels and Lord Raziel - to please allow this precious being to live.

Tears spilling endlessly from his eyes, which had been squeezed shut in his deep focus and concentration, Daniel Mikael poured his entire soul's Magic into the depths of his Fated soulmate's being - and then - he felt as if his heart had stopped -

Juan was on standby with one hand clutching the sterile tray of surgical instruments he did not want to use - requisites for an abortion - whilst his free hand gripped his husband's shoulder to support it from shaking too much - his honey eyes glimmering with emotion beneath his wrinkled forehead.

Jim had been wielding the ultrasound probe all over Jaden's lower abdomen in hopes of finding a fetal heartbeat, his attractive features crumpled in anxiety, amber eyes brimming with tears of empathy behind his customized Adamas glasses - when a sudden staccato beat caused him to halt his movements -

Faint and somewhat erratic and its rate a little slow - yet unmistakably clear on the ultrasound's speakers - the unborn baby boy's heart was tapping out its own little rhythm, picking up gradual speed.

Time seemed to come to a standstill.

Jim's hand seemed frozen in its spot; he could not seem to be able to remove the probe from Jaden's belly - he didn't want to. His involuntary tears dripped and his glasses were fogged, yet his lips were curved into a wide smile of relief, as he gazed down at his cousin's son with deepseated fondness.

Juan had gasped in delight and then buried his crumpling face into his childbearer's nape, wetting Jim's shoulders with his own stream of thankful tears.

Magnus and Alec had frozen as one entity, as if pinned into place by simple virtue of listening to their first grandchild's heartbeats.

"Oh," Daniel murmured almost absentmindedly, "oh wow - can you hear that, Jade honey? That's our baby, sweetheart, our little baby boy."

With his hand gleaming gold in its place on Jaden's belly, still connected to his unborn son via his magic, Daniel fell forward in a sudden slump, falling unconscious against his beloved's side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**1910hrs, Mess Hall, New York Institute**

"Hey guys, do you think Mika and Jade are doing OK? It's been radio silence almost, since they told us they were gonna get grub here nearly 2 hours ago, then nothing -"

Ethan Benedict paused in his act of devouring the last bits of his roast beef sandwich, licking his fingers automatically then slurping on the rim of his tall glass of milk - his Parabatai looking on fondly even as he handed him a folded paper napkin - made from the finest recycled pulp Magnus' vast wealth was able to procure.

Rayan Damon could hardly keep his besotted smirk off his handsome face, hazel cat eyes glowing with mirth, snagging his obscenely large chocolate chip cookie off his own platter and offering it to Ethan, who broke half off with an answering somewhat bashful smile of his own, murmuring his thanks whilst locking gazes briefly with his other half.

"Whew just look at that, Jason babe, our Lieutenant and Second in command showing us all how it's done! -"

Jonas Manuel had the pleasure of having a big spoonful of a warm gooey brownie and ice-cold soft caramel gelato combo stuffed into his open mouth - most effective in halting the playful teasing of his blushing Parabatai pair of comrades - courtesy of his own nonchalant Parabatai Jason Miguel, who blinked his amber eyes rather innocently behind his Adamas-rimmed glasses, as he went on enjoying his delicious dessert, catching the gazes of the Lightwood-Bane sisters and bestowing the giggling girls with a cheeky wink.

"Such a novel method, Migs; I'll be sure to try that out on Mika, whenever he can't stop his rowdy jokes," Sophia Serena's gleeful voice chirped as she deftly forked up her shrimp laden linguine carbonara, exchanging knowing glances with a nodding Naomi Nadia, whose slender fingers were wrapped around her mug of steaming peppermint tea, as she hummed her amused approval.

Gold feline eyes glittering wisely within her golden complexion, Naomi's gaze abruptly turned somewhat sharp and focused - her lithe frame freezing into a standstill.  Across from his sisters, Rayan was in a similar posture; hazel cat pupils almost burning in their intensity of his far-off gaze.  Sophia dropped her fork with a sudden clatter, as her own hazel feline orbs widened in realization - something was very wrong with their eldest brother; they all felt his drastically weakening magic through their bloodlinked familial bonds.

"It's Mika, he's collapsed," Rayan breathed out rapidly, already standing and jumping up from the bench he shared with Ethan, even as his sisters fairly leapt from theirs and all 3 began rushing off out of the mess hall.

Ethan, Jason, and Jonas traded grim looks with one another, all moving almost as one, leaving their designated table and joining their running team mates, none of them questioning the siblings, simply trusting them unfailingly as always.

The Lightwood-Bane's bloodlink bonds were deepseated and unshakably strong - intricately woven by both their immortal fathers through having shared their strengths during each of their miraculous pregnancies. 

At times of peace and days of calm, the bonds lay silent, dormant almost, flaring to life only when activated with a flicker of thought - or bleeding swiftly into being by a sibling's injury or overwhelming emotions of dark sadness or great joy.

They could detect one another's location in those instances, by virtue of the sheer vividness of the bonds in all their minds, triggered by the blood they shared.

All 3 Lightwood-Banes came to a skidding halt in front of the infirmary doors, their companions close behind.

Just as Rayan raised his hand to knock, the doors slid wide open, revealing his waiting parents, who collectively grabbed onto their children and ushered them hurriedly inside, leaving the other 3 Chosen Ones to stumble in along, one after another, before the doors slid shut behind them.

"Daniel won't wake up; he's getting colder too, already got 3 blankets on him -" Alec was frantic, hands alternating between rubbing Daniel's cool cheeks and massaging his blanket swaddled legs.

Magnus had resumed activating his powers, by directing deep gold strands of his magic straight into Daniel's chest, feline eyes ethereally glowing a bright gold, gritting his jaw in determination.  He had been unable to help his unborn grandchild; he would risk everything in his being to save his firstborn child, he owed his beloved Alexander that much at least.

The 6 Chosen Ones stared at the scene before them - their leader lay pale and unconscious on a patient trolley, right beside another on which lay an even paler and just as deeply unconscious Jaden - who was wired up to a vital signs monitor and an ultrasound machine - and there was a little bean-shaped form captured on the screen of the ultrasound monitor, with a rapid regular heartbeat, too fast to be Jaden's, pulsing clearly via its speakers.

Jim and Juan were positioned restlessly at the feet of each trolley, hovering anxiously; Jim with his arms folded and one finger tapping his own elbow nervously, Juan wringing his large hands with lips moving in fervent prayer to all the Angels watching from above.

All 3 Lightwood-Bane siblings traded incredulous looks with a bug-eyed Ethan - all 4 youths staring at the ultrasound then at the prone couple in turns. Was this situation what they thought it was? 

Jonas and Jason had moved to stand next to each of the Whitecrane-Goldstone medic pair; Jonas placing a hand onto Juan's trembling ones, receiving a tremulous smile of thanks; Jason wrapping a supportive arm around Jim, Bearer and son locking gazes, amber eyes so similar to each other's almost glowing, as they looked at the other with quiet fondness.

"Lou Dao? What's going on here?" Jason's quiet hesitant question jolted the hushed tension of the infirmary's atmosphere.

Adjusting his Adamas-framed glasses, Jim drew in a deep breath, as if gathering his strength to speak.

"Jaden hurt himself falling hard into Mikael's quiver then collapsed, so Mika brought him here, but we couldn't find out anything despite several blood tests, so then Magnus did his magic, and found out Jaden's actually pregnant, but then their baby boy's heartbeat couldn't be detected, and so Mikael used  _his_ own magic to work on his own son, possibly reviving the poor little bean, causing a substantial loss of his powers and then  _he himself_ collapsed right next to Jaden - who  _still_ hasn't even opened his eyes; what am I gonna tell his mom? And Aunt Eleanor may come down here next and -"

"Lou Dao, breathe," a bewildered, frightened Jason urged with a shake of his rapidly blanching Bearer father's elbow, just as -

"Querido, por favor, please don't be the next one to faint -" Juan very nearly sobbed out, surging towards his husband and wrapping him in a bear hug from behind.

 Just then, Jaden stirred, his arms wriggling out from the cocoon of blankets Juan had wrapped him up in. He blinked his glittering jade eyes open a bit blearily, one hand coming up to push his honey brown hair off his forehead. His other had pushed down the blankets and hovered above his exposed belly - on which were a row of sticky leads attaching him to the ultrasound monitor. Eyes widening as he followed the wires all the way up to the monitor, then jaw dropping open as he stared at the screen - where his miraculous baby boy was being displayed.

As all eyes drank in the heartwarming scene unfolding before them, Daniel woke up with a sudden lurch, sitting up most abruptly and turning automatically towards his beloved - a beaming Magnus ceasing his flow of magic with a finger snap, a tearful Alec launching himself onto the back of his still blinking firstborn, a now sniffling Jaden having slowly sat up and now turning to face his Fated one.

"Daniel?"

"Jade?"

They both spoke as one, then paused to simply stare at one another, eyes gleaming glistening gold and glimmering jade, smiles widening in shared surging delight.

"I think I'm - I'm pregnant?"

"You're pregnant, honey - I know you are; I saw him, Jade, I  _felt_ him, our baby boy."

"You helped him, didn't you? While I was out like a light?" Jaden's eyes glowed with pride, stretching one hand out even as Daniel reached up to grasp it tight.

All the other occupants of the infirmary watched in quiet happy relief, as Daniel Mikael slowly flushed back to his usual healthy complexion, nodding in answer. As he continued squeezing his beloved's hand warmly, Jaden Micah's fine features bloomed with innate joy, his cheeks gradually returning to a peaches-and-cream color, much to the relief of the medics closely observing the young couple.

"Mama was right, then. She's gonna be over the moon, Daniel. You've done it, Chosen One. You've saved our family's bloodline."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Briefly thought of splitting this massive chapter into 2 - but then made you guys wait literal months before updates, so - *jazz hands* - Do hang on to something for more twists and turns in future.
> 
> I have more of this (loads more) multifaceted plot up my sleeves - it may get rocky (play with our emotions) but I promise a Happy ending as always. 
> 
> Love you all. *Blows a Kim Seokjin kiss - Yes I am a BTS Army - Wink*


	13. Fates Revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicante's middle management decides to pay a visit to the New York Institute.  
> Will history repeat itself somehow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... remember Lydia's reappearance? Yeah.. let's delve into that in here.  
> Also more on what Jaden said the last time.
> 
> Reminder:- Alicante is 6 hours ahead of New York.
> 
> **Warning For Past Miscarriage, please tread carefully if that is a Trigger**
> 
> Also mentions shapeshifting abilities.
> 
> Another long info logged chapter, folks.

**April 7th 2039, 0120hrs, Alicante, Idris**

Lydia Branwell turned off the Tablet in front of her with a rather agressive tap of her forefinger, ending the live transmission feed from the hidden closed circuit camera in the New York Institute's infirmary.

She then seemed to stop breathing entirely, angular features in her tanned complexion having frozen as if she had turned into an ice sculpture.

On the other side of her office desk, her subordinate cleared his throat warily, narrowing his eyes at her reaction. The Director of Intelligence was renowned for her calm and cool exterior; what made her behave so emotionally now?

"Ms. Branwell? Are you - is there anything -"

With a sharp intake of breath, Lydia shook her head once, tilting her chin up, blue eyes dark and stormy. Forcing a smile over her lips - it looked more like a pained grimace to her blinking subordinate - she thanked him for his report and bade him a good night.

As the doors of her office slid shut behind him, and his booted footfalls faded along the hallway outside, Lydia Branwell finally allowed herself to surrender to her tempestuous emotions.

Her face crumpled, flushing into a deep pinkish hue. Tears welled up in her glacial blue orbs and spilled over her prominent cheekbones. Hands shaking with increasing tremors, she struggled to stand up from her high-backed office chair, only to stumble over her own high-heeled boots and fall onto weakened knees.

"It's not fair," she whispered into the cool interiors of her large lonely work space. "Oh John... it's so unfair!"

The last words were punctuated with a volley of punches she threw straight into the back of her chair, overturning it in her fit of fury.

What she watched on screen just a few minutes earlier had triggered a long buried memory.

25 years ago, when she had been engaged to the late John Monteverde, she had fallen pregnant.  She herself had no inkling of it, only having gained weight slightly, having been so focused on the pressing tasks at hand; of the raid, of fighting with waves of Downworlders, of John  _dying._

Until later, hours after his memorial; she had collapsed right in front of his prone corpse, and upon arrival to the infirmary, the medics examining her had found that her baby girl's heart had already stopped beating, even though she was already at 4 months' gestational age.

No one could give her a reason why; no one could console her enough.  The medics had offered 2 choices - either have her daughter surgically removed, or deliver her naturally as a stillborn.

Lydia had decided to have a natural delivery, stoically swallowing the pill to induce labor, plowing through 13 hours of excruciating agony as her womb worked hard to expel her baby girl's body.

As she lay bloody on the patient trolley with her oh so tiny daughter lying lifeless and bluish grey in her palm with the umbilical cord still attached, the medics rushed all around them to staunch the massive hemorrhage from a wrecked womb - destroyed beyond repair. 

She was told that she would never again bear a child, and so requested for her womb to be surgically removed.

There was no other man she wished to have children with anyway.

Now it was just 1 week ago that she could finally stop taking the hormone medications necessary after that drastic decision.

And barely 5 minutes ago she had witnessed a young male Shadowhunter-Kitsune hybrid  _celebrating_ his miraculous _pregnancy_ , with his Fated bondmate the leader of the Chosen Ones, a product of divine conception himself.

It just wasn't fair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**April 8th 2039, 1210hrs, New York Institute**

"Happy Birthday!"

"Sheng Ri Kuai Le!"

"Feliz Cumpleanos!"

"Selamat Ulangtahun!"

Raucous multilingual greetings and rounds of applause and peals of merry laughter reverberated around the mess hall of the New York Institute. 

It was lunchtime on a Wednesday, yet it was a special day - the 19th birthday of one Jason Miguel Whitecrane-Goldstone.

Who was currently being smooched senseless by his perky Parabatai, right in front of his own gigantic birthday cake, enough to feed an army of Shadowhunters.

"Oh wow, PDA much?" Naomi Nadia mumbled, rather resignedly, covering half her blushing face with a slender hand, as a volley of cheers and chortles rose up from what appeared to be half of the Institute's workforce - all those present in the mess hall for their midday meal.

Sitting with legs crossed beside Naomi and swinging one shapely calf up and down, Sophia Serena fluttered her hazel cat eyes at the scene before her, twirling some strands of her dark hair quite dreamily. 

Ethan Benedict and Rayan Damon winked cheekily at each other; one plating the previously sliced cake on paper plates (made with recycled materials), and the other distributing it to the already forming line on one side of their designated table.

Their leader sat serenely on the other side, gold eyes crinkled in mirth, one arm stretched out behind his sweetly smiling bondmate, who was leaning against it, both expectant parents seeming to shimmer with an inner glow.

Rayan placed 2 plates of cake in front of his big brother and future brother-in-law, receiving mirroring nods of thanks, all 3 young men smiling at one another, enjoying these short lulls of peace in their busy lives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaden Micah's magical pregnancy had been announced by the Captain of the Alliance himself, the previous day during morning assembly at the Institute. His beaming fathers and visiting future in-laws looking on with pride and joy, as they all stood on the podium of the reception hall, as one extended family; Daniel Mikael's arm warmly wrapped around his happily teary and shy childbearer. 

The resultant cheers and heartfelt exaltations, with the entire hall's occupants having bent a knee in deference to their Captain's future heir - including the rest of the Chosen Ones at the forefront - had almost rivalled that of the ones more than 21 years ago, on the reveal of Daniel's conception.

 Evelyn and Aiden Greenpine, Jaden's parents, had been invited to spend a day with him, after he had called them early in the morning to reveal the joyous miracle. They portalled into the reception area mere minutes after hanging up the phone, receiving their cheerfully blubbering son with wide open arms, both with tears of joy in their eyes.

Over a sumptuous brunch summoned by Magnus and laid out on the round table in Alec's personal library, Evelyn had revealed that Jaden was the only one with the Inari Kitsune bloodline among the Greenpine's 3 children, due to it being only passed down within male offspring, as well as skipping a couple of generations.

The last known Inari Kitsune had been Evelyn's half-Chinese half-Japanese grandfather, Jang Whitecrane, the Bearer of her mother Eleanor, whom he had conceived upon having secretly bonded with his Japanese Parabatai, Gin Greenpine, whom he had met at the Tokyo Institute during their training years.

Jang had then shapeshifted into a woman's form for ease of pregnancy, hiding his body from curious eyes by donning Japanese styled kimonos, staying quietly at their humble home whilst Gin carried on his Shadowhunting duties. 

Until he had been mauled to death by a feral Werewolf, with reports from witnessess that the wolf had been ranting madly about Gin having smelled strongly of foxes, which had driven the already crazed wolf mad with incoherent rage, managing to escape after tearing out Gin's throat, unable to be found thereafter.

Shaken with inconsolable grief, a 7 months' pregnant Jang had gone into premature labor, suffering for nearly 20 hours in a home based natural childbirth, delivering Eleanor who had been in breech position, losing massive amounts of blood and hovering at death's door for days - during which Gin's parents cared for baby Eleanor, grateful for having a grandchild sired by their murdered son.

Upon his gradual recovery almost 6 weeks later, having shifted back into his male form, a mourning Jang had bowed deeply in apology to his in-laws, stating his wish to seek revenge on Gin's behalf - he wanted to personally hunt down his bondmate's killer, and requested for Eleanor to be cared for by her grandparents, leaving shortly after naming her, smiling bitterly and shaking his head sadly at his in-laws' tearful pleas to stay with them, to let the Clave do the hunting instead - he remained adamant to perform the deed himself.

None of the Greenpines had heard from Jang eversince; only his legacy remained in the form of his Inari Kitsune bloodline.

Which now had manifested in his great grandson Jaden Micah Greenpine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now a day after, having absorbed and digested all the family history somewhat, Jaden found himself pondering over a peculiar predicament - that of shapeshifting.

He had never had any signs or symptoms before, how would he even begin? Was he able to in the first place? Could he simply remain in his original humanlike form if he wanted to? Would this much loved pregnancy be affected detrimentally if so?

"What's with the frowning, honey?" Daniel's concerned voice rumbled through his tangle of thoughts, along with the carefully gentle touch of a cake laden fork perching on his lower lip.

Opening his mouth automatically for the proferred treat, Jaden shook his head briefly with a reassuring smile, savoring the creamy delicacy in delight.

"Mm, that's really yummy cake, Jason," he remarked, turning towards the birthday Shadowhunter, who winked at him in response, thumbing at a preening Jonas beside him.

"Great Uncle Magnus always gets the best of anything and everything, right, Mika?" Jonas prompted gleefully, waving his fingers clumsily in a poor attempt at mimicking Magnus' magic.

Ethan and the Lightwood-Bane sisters snickered in amusement, earning a pouty glare from Jonas, whilst Jason patted his hand in mock comfort, winking in turn at the girls. Rayan just shook his head at Jonas' antics, finishing up his second helping of the truly tasty cake.

Daniel meanwhile was busy pressing his free hand cautiously yet quite possessively onto Jaden's still fairly flat belly, as if feeling for anything out of the ordinary.

"Nothing hurts, right? I should be able to feel it, if our baby boy's making you unwell in any way. We found that out yesterday, huh, when you had that bout of nausea, after having eaten that yoghurt you normally love? I put my hand right here, and I faintly felt our little bean kicking at his umbilical cord, like he was unhappy about that yoghurt -"

"Daniel, relax, please," Jaden soothed, patting his wide-eyed bondmate with one hand, placing his free one atop of Daniel's over their baby boy's sanctuary, "this cake is really delicious, and I'm doing just fine. We _both_ are, okay? Just fine, so breathe."

Gazing fondly into each other's eyes, Daniel having visibly calmed down at Jaden's words, neither of them heard the rising voices drifting from beyond the entrance of the mess hall, lost for several seconds in their own new little family bubble.

The rest of the Chosen Ones sat up even straighter and perked up their ears, all 6 stealthily activating their Hearing runes.

"The nerve of them -! So what if they're the Clave; we here at New York are the ones doing any actual work -"

"Angels know where she's been in the past 2 decades - and now she just waltzes in like some middle-aged spoilt princess -"

"Wait 'til Sir Daniel hears about this -"

"Wait 'til Sir Rayan hears about it, he's even more -"

Startled by their rapidly approaching peers - both young male Shadowhunters with grim looks on their faces - Daniel and Rayan exchanged curious glances, then rose from their seats in an almost synchronized motion, stepping forward to meet them halfway.

Before any of them could speak, however, an unfamiliar female middle-aged Shadowhunter appeared at the entrance of the mess hall. Her dark blond hair was pulled back in a tight bun high atop her head, blue eyes like glaciers in Antartica, lips pressed tightly closed in an angularly sharp pixie face.

"Well, I see you have apparently recovered enough to be enjoying your friend's birthday cake. Even though you missed out on yesterday's report, didn't you, Sergeant Greenpine?"

Her voice was cold and businesslike, dripping with sarcasm, drifting like an icy breeze throughout the abruptly quiet mess hall - she had spoken in clipped measured tones as she made her way to the Chosen Ones' designated table, which was situated right in the very center - coming to a stop a few steps in front of a now standing, bewilderedly wide-eyed Jaden Micah.

Daniel moved to stand protectively before his pregnant bondmate, only to be halted by Jaden's hand pressed onto his broad chest.

"It's alright, Captain," Jaden spoke up, his tone professional, jade eyes flashing a warning at Daniel, then a pleading one at Rayan - who nodded in instant understanding, stepping towards his brother and placing a firm warning hand on his shoulder from behind him.

"She's my superior at Alicante," Jaden explained in brief, clasping his hands over his own belly, in a subconsciously parentally protective gesture, nodding respectfully at the abrupt unannounced visitor.

Who drew herself up into an even more upright posture than before, then turned to face an incredulous Daniel, whose feline eyes were now glowing a dangerously deep gold - a sign of his rising anger - as he stared her down unblinkingly.

"Greetings, Captain Daniel Mikael, Leader of the Alliance of Chosen Ones. I'm Sergeant Jaden Micah's superior, Director of Intelligence at Alicante - Lydia Branwell."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Lydia's storyline was pretty cut up back in Season 2 of Shadowhunters.  
> She proved to be an abrupt addition to my fic plot, but she slots herself in quite appropriately, if in a tragic manner.  
> *Bows in apologies*
> 
> The birthday greetings are as follows - English, Chinese, Espanol, and Bahasa Indonesia. *Winks*


	14. Fates Renewed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's already past may have detrimental effects upon what has yet to come.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder that this whole story is an AU of an AU. Right, so keep that in mind, yes.

The tension in the mess hall seemed to have ramped up several notches, by the time Lydia had finished uttering her words.

Every single Shadowhunter had stopped consuming their lunch, and now paid close attention to the events unfolding in the epicenter of their dining area.

An unspoken query was in all of their minds - who exactly was this Lydia Branwell, and was she a threat to Jaden, thus by association, a possible threat to Daniel?

From behind her, Jaden stood steadily gazing at his Fated one, hands clasped over his belly, where their precious unborn son had been discovered just 2 days ago.

Daniel himself seemed to struggle at reining in his rising rage as he continued staring her down - the nerve of this woman who marched into their grounds unannounced during their lunch break, aiming her obvious annoyance at his pregnant bondmate who had just barely recovered from his previous collapse, her speech and mannerisms showing how incompetent she thought Jaden was, her sheer  _audacity_ -

" _The_ Lydia Branwell?" Ethan spoke up quite abruptly, having walked over to stand by Rayan's other side quite unobtrusively, placing a placating hand on the one his Parabatai was using to grip his own brother's shoulder - a physical means of grounding a quietly seething Daniel and preventing him from creating  _chaos_.

"Uncle Alec's bride who got ditched at the altar right here in our Institute, 'cause Uncle Magnus crashed the wedding and got that sizzling smooch instead of you, _that_ Lydia Branwell?" Ethan uttered in a single breath.

Still looking up straight into Daniel's glowing gold eyes, Lydia raised her brows then dipped her head down, flashing Ethan a narrow-eyed look of warning, a telltale flush of embarassment coloring her cheeks and ears a deep red.

Rayan transfered his hand from his brother's shoulder to his Parabatai's chest, giving a gentle push, brushing his mouth briefly against his ear, huffing out a "Behave," even as his lower lip trembled in an effort to refrain from nervous laughter.

Daniel blinked several times in half a minute, his cat eyes dimming down to their usual calm golden gleam, seeming to process Ethan's words.

Jaden was pressing all five fingers of one hand to his lips, jade eyes widened in abject horror.

Behind him, the other 4 Chosen Ones were in varying states of awed disbelief, and growing discomfort.

"What's going on in here? We weren't expecting any surprise guests, were we, Magnus?"

The Head of the Institute strolled into the unusually quiet mess hall, his Grand High Warlock husband right beside him, their footsteps matching up perfectly.

Both stopped in their tracks as Lydia stepped forward to meet them halfway, attractive features frozen in their surprise.

"Greetings, Alec, Magnus. Apologies for not calling ahead. I was simply checking on the well-being of one of my intelligence officers. He was tardy in his otherwise regular daily reports, and I received news that his health had been compromised. Yet here I find him enjoying his leisurely lunch with fairly wholesome company. I don't know if I should be relieved or consider a form of punishment, for failing to promptly attend to his duties as instructed, along with being MIA for nearly a whole day after. I should report him to the Clave, on grounds of withholding intel; he'll probably be interrogated with meals withheld, only for a day or two, the most."

The entire mess hall had then fallen so still; Jonas swore on his late Werewolf great grandfather that he could  _hear_ the surge of Daniel's rage.

"You lay one  _finger_ on my  _pregnant_ bondmate, I will have you _removed from your post_ -" the incensed young Captain unleashed in a deep dangerous tone, stalking towards a placidly staring Lydia whilst shaking Rayan's hands off from his shoulders.

With a single smooth swivel, Jaden moved right into Daniel's path, causing him to lurch to a halt, arms instinctively coming up to wrap around Jaden's waist protectively. 

"Daniel, please, don't," Jaden murmured, both hands now pressed on Daniel's heaving chest - Daniel giving in with an indignant breath, throwing a venomous glare in Lydia's direction, silently daring her to say another word or take a single step in Jaden's direction.

Magnus' golden feline orbs were  _blazing_ , his waving fingers glowing _red;_ Alec was glaring daggers into the back of Lydia's head, whilst clenching his hands into shaky fists behind his back -

"Director Branwell, you made an unannounced visit - amongst other several indiscretions."

Jonas' head swiveled on autopilot at the new voice - familiar and beloved to him.

"Pops," he greeted the golden-blond owner of the voice with a grin, then nodded happily at the mocha-skinned man behind him, "Dad. You're both back from Alicante?" he asked, receiving twin nods from his parents.

'Pops' was Jonas' Bearer father Jesse Hawkeye-Silverstream; 'Dad' was his Sire Marcus Hawkeye-Silverstream. Both were Co-Heads of Intelligence at the New York Institute, having had to prolong their work visit to Idris from its initial 2 weeks to more than 2 months instead.

And now both appeared to be very disturbed indeed, disapproval and disappointment radiating from them in waves as they looked at Lydia intently.

She remained strangely silent; it was as if all her energy had deflated with their arrival.

Marcus' golden brown eyes glinted ethereally as he tilted his head of dark hair to one side, inhaling the potent mixture of scents in the tense atmosphere, an inherent trait from his mother's Werewolf father.  He broke into a sudden smile of delight, turning to where Daniel stood still holding onto his Jaden, who blinked rather puzzledly at the sudden turn of events.

"Well now, I see - or rather smell - that congratulations are in order," he remarked cheerfully to the expectant couple, much to Daniel's amusement.

Jonas groaned in embarassment; Jesse rolled his brilliantly cerulean eyes even as he snapped the fingers of his right hand 3 times in a quick rhythm, wedding bangle dangling dazzlingly under the mess hall's fluorescent lights.

With a resounding march of booted footsteps, 6 Shadowhunters of diverse appearances emerged from beyond the mess hall's entrance, coming to a synchronized stop before the Hawkeye-Silverstream couple.

Jesse stepped forward so as to speak directly to a now pale and crestfallen Lydia. Magnus and Alec exchanged intrigued glances, while the rest of the Chosen Ones (and the large crowd of observers) watched with bated breath.

"Lydia Branwell, Director of Intelligence of Alicante - you are hereby indicted of the following misdemeanors -"

"One, of unsanctioned assignment of a junior intelligent officer without prior adequate training, to a highly dangerous life-threatening task he had no previous experience with whatsoever, having never been out in active fieldwork beforehand -"

"Two, of wilful withholding of important intel and valuable interspecies information from the Head of the New York Institute, Advisor to Alicante, as well as from the Grand High Warlock of New York, Advisor to the Alliance of the Chosen Ones -"

"Three, of unauthorized breech of patients' privacy and medical confidentiality, by means of streaming onsite transmission feeds, from a hidden closed circuit camera here in this institute's infirmary -"

"Four, of unsanctioned trespass into this very institute, in spite of your awareness that a prior formal request is mandatory, and -"

"Five, of verbally threatening the aforementioned junior officer with corporal punishment, despite your knowledge of his recent injury and present pregnancy, in which his unborn child is sired by the Captain of the Alliance of the Chosen Ones."

"You are hereby stripped of your rank and post, and are to be returned to the Clave, where you shall be held in custody until a trial is arranged."

With another snap of his fingers, Jesse stepped back to stand beside his husband, who had his stele already in hand, and proceeded to draw his signature Portal rune in mid-air.  Moving as one, all 6 Shadowhunters flanked an eerily silent teary-eyed Lydia, 4 of them gripping firmly onto her shoulders and elbows, the leading 2 stepping close together to walk right in front of her, preventing any possible escape.  All 7 of them then stepped into Marcus' portal leading directly to the Clave.

Retracing his rune in a rewinding motion, Marcus drew the portal down to a close with a satisfied smirk.

"Well said, honey," he murmured affectionately to a now smiling Jesse, pride shining in his loving gaze, "well said indeed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened, so onward with more soon to come.  
> Oh and do excuse the usage of all those italics yes, and thank you for bearing with the legal procedurals.

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we all be kind to each other in our shared affections of Fanfic reading?
> 
> All unkind or conflict triggering remarks shall be deleted.
> 
> Any other queries or genuine curiosity shall be attended to whenever noticed by the author. *Author Loves to Chat in Comments* ;)
> 
> *NO REPOSTING / NO UNAUTHORIZED TRANSLATIONS*


End file.
